Unchained Fates
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: Original Work resumed; JourneyTale will have the newest ideas and theories applied to it; Political problems and more issues with the human race in general are in its newest chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

_Unchained_ _Fates_  
Author: Mezameta Durai

Chapter One: Waking Up 

/Break/

 _In a fireplace lit room a woman with brown hair sits before a group of children, some children had fur, others had scales, some had some sort of mix, and there were others that skin of a human. They were still getting seated as one speaks up._

 _"Hey are you going to tell us another story of the Great Frisk and Asriel?!" A brown furred goat asks while their short tail wags crazily._

 _"Hmm, I don't see why not. I have told you of some of the known adventures, but I have never told you the full story yet have I? How about we learn of everything that happened in the life of Asriel Dreemurr and Frisk Dreemurr, from the moment it all started in The Underground. How does that sound children? After that we can go visit The monster Queen. She said that she wanted to bake something for the you all today." The children nod profusely._

" _Once… Long ago there was a race of people, known as the 'Sio'ta'. The Sio'ta, were just like you and I in a way, they looked just like humans and monsters. What separated them from Monsters and Humans, was in fact their soul itself, as for how the Sio'ta originally came to be? That is a story for another day to learn." the motherly voice says as a small group of children sit in front of them, they give a gentle smile to the young faces looking at them smile at her. The woman's eyes were a golden color as she smiles and rubs the closest child's head, their tail begins to wag._

 _"The Sio'ta were a powerful race of people, however they were also the kindest, and held a dangerous secret about themselves. They would do anything to help their friends, They would do anything to protect the innocent, They would do anything, to keep the balance. The story goes that the world in it's near end, when the scales of Dark and Light have been destroyed by imbalance, they would return again. This is the story of how we came to know the Sio'ta of our era. The Sio'ta is whom saved us all. This is after all a story that is never ending, as the battle for light and dark still continues, and the Sio'ta will be needed again in the future." She says as the children's faces light up with fear and worry of that as she smiles._

 _"Do not fear little ones, they will protect each and everyone one of you when that day comes." The children relax as she continues her little story._

 _"The Sio'ta were never welcomed; at first; however little did we know that they would be our salvation. We hated the First Sio'ta, We despised them, we detested them, they were an abomination. The kindest of the First two Sio'ta to ever resurface, was a girl, by the name of Frisk. The strongest of the First Sio'ta was a boy, by the name of Asriel Dreemurr, Now, I know it seems I left Frisk's last name out, however that is part of the story, and we never spoil a good story." She gives a gentle laugh as the children join in with a series of giggles._

" _Why were they never welcomed?" a small blue furred fox girl asks as the woman smiles._

 _"Well, It is because the Sio'ta could look human or monster, and yet when they learned that they could wield magic and could live longer than anyone else, even monsters. The humans hated the Sio'ta because they had everything that they wanted. Power and longevity the two things the human race craved since they lost their own. The monsters were the only race that treated them fairly from the start." She says as the girl turns her head._

 _"What do you mean?" The girl asks as the women gives a gentle chuckle._

 _"Well, after a Sio'ta dies, they are reborn as a human. A part of them hungers for the powers and life again." The child makes an 'oh' face. "Anyways let us continue the story." She brightens her smile a bit as she resumes her tale._

 _"Frisk was a young girl of nine when it all began, and it began with the freeing of the monsters. She did this for six years, Reset after Reset. The world never stopped moving forwards as time still affected them all. Everyone grew in age day, by day. Even the monsters of the Underground; Asriel Dreemurr had died, over forty years before, with his brother, Chara Dreemurr. He was a human, or so everyone thought. They tried to free the monsters before Frisk, and failed as it required the death of Chara to cross the barrier, They hated Asriel, for killing Chara. They didn't know the truth when the humans attacked Asriel, he died the same day as his brother from wounds he was afflicted with; he had the power to retaliate, His brother's soul demanded it! However, he didn't Asriel was too nice, and it was this kindness that a factor in everything he did." Her smile brightens even more as all the children scoots closer._

 _"Asriel returned home and died before his mother and father as he refused to die and vanish on the surface, he would rather have one final memory of seeing his parents before he left the world. King Asgore and Queen Toriel; these two people were hurt the most that day, they lost not one, but two children! Asgore infuriated by this, claimed to kill all humans… Toriel hurt and ashamed, denouncing her status as 'Queen' she leaves to the ruins, where it all began. Now even though Asriel had died, Alphys the royal scientist had a plan of trying to use something they called 'Determination' as the tried it on 'fallen' monsters that were in danger of dying, she thought it worked before it showed, a negative side effect to the monster body that seemed worse than death. She gave it one last attempt on an object without a soul already. A flower, now she chose a certain flower that rested in the throne room, the one that lied right underneath Asriel's body when he turned to dust. She injected the Determination in as it soon brought the flower alive, little did she know she resurrected Asriel with out a soul and now that he was alive again he was confused at first, that soon turned to anger when he felt no other emotion, not even love, the one he craved to have back the most." She looks around to see all the children's eyes locked on her, and a pair of loving emerald eyes across the room watch her with a smile._

 _"Now let me explain how it all started for Frisk, as things were not easy for her when she fell down into the Underground, in fact it was quite hard for her." She says as her expression falls a bit the children look worried as she gives them a gentle smile._

 _"Frisk fell into the Underground, though the reason why, would be something Asriel would never let happen again. He would never let that happen to his children, or his grandchildren." She begins as the children's eyes widen, wondering what was so dark about her past._

 _"Frisk unsure what to do, decided that she would be determined to see this through, a saying echoed in her mind, telling her 'Sometimes… life comes unexpected with rewards for the errors of the past.' So she pushed forwards, She met Flowey, the revived, flower of Asriel Dreemurr, who used the term 'Kill or be Killed' Frisk unsure trusted Flowey at first, as he was 'nice' however he tried to kill her and that is when Toriel saved her, experiencing kindness and evil at the same time confused her. However Toriel had attacked the flower so she had to be good. She followed her till she was at Toriel's home, where she got rest and a slice of 'Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie' It warmed her heart, Frisk found someone who cared. She wanted to stay, but something told her to move forwards..." Her smile grew warmer as if remembering something._

 _"She progressed and met many monsters, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Gerson, Monster kid, Mettaton… Chara, and finally Asriel. When she met Asriel, she changed. She felt a purpose for once! And she was determined to save him, she had learned everything about him, read every book, watched every video, checked every item in the underground. She found her method finally, and she would save him. She went through so many ideas, and some; were not the wisest, some were not the kindest. She suffered and everyone else has as well… because she refused to let someone suffer for the acts of the human race. Asriel would be given another chance to live happily, not only that but he would find a new life." Her voice was cheerier as she says the last bit the children were not noticing this however a few adults had entered the room and they smile looking at her as if remembering their own past._

 _"She saved him by having Alphys make a soul vessel, a container for Asriel. Alphys the royal scientist was hesitant about doing so at first as it was dangerous to Frisk, however she was willing to help her friend who had saved her and helped her admit her feelings to the one she loved. The Vessel worked miraculously, and even made him stronger! However that is when the chain started to unravel from everything, Frisk being fifteen by now, Sans had watched her grow… She was still young when she did her first Genocide though she never completed it, it hurt too much after taking Undyne down, and after she turned twelve in there, she never did another.. she never finished a single one of the genocide runs. Sans felt happy watching her grow up, it was nice. He would be the one who would protect Frisk and Asriel; after all how can you not, when you watch one child grow from an innocent being to someone who needed your help? Because it was the resetting that did more harm to her than him. It was the genocide that did more harm to her, than everyone else, and he could see it, however Asriel could not at the time." The children gasp as they hear the word 'Genocide' the word was obviously taught to this group. As she smiles gently, a male walks up to her with a smile his emerald eyes gently watching the children._

 _"Time went by as they were freed it had been three years since then, Frisk and Asriel were now eighteen, and they felt a change in their lives, however they were in school thanks to the years in the underground they had a lot to catch up to…" She speaks out as the children watch with interest peaking. She reaches over to a nearby bookshelf as she places it in her lap, it was rather thick in size as the spine had runes shaped symbols on the side, along with the words 'Story of The First Sio'ta'_

 _"This, is where their story begins. It was a normal day as they wake and they start their new life ahead of them, and as they would learn the beginning is sometimes the hardest to live through when you live with the regret of your actions." She says as she opens the book that rests in her lap._

The morning sun, peers through the home of the Dreemurr home. It shines through the window on the second story on the far right of the house as a young man groans in annoyance. The white furred, dull horned goat man sits up with an annoyed glare towards the window, he looks around his room as he gives a large sigh. The room was a decent sized room, however it was nothing compared to the old room he had. He yawns as his fangs show a bit more, but gives another sigh as he feels a damp cool feeling on his loins.

"Damn it, another dream like that? Come on… stop teasing me!" He growls out as He stands up and moves to the dresser, on his nightstand is a phone a picture frame of him and a human female. She had golden eyes, stood roughly the same height as him, he was only five foot nine, making her five foot seven, she was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans, her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, she had a fair skin color however it was slightly tanned looking as there were a few whiter lines on her. Behind that photo rested a small box as he walks back to his bed he reaches for the phone, however moves and grabs the box instead. He sits down on the bed as he looks at it, it was a purple box with the Delta Rune symbol on it, he opens it up to see a ring with a violet purple, a sapphire blue, and an emerald green diamond in it. The band of it was white gold as he smiles gently.

 _'One day. One day and I will finally get the courage to take you out for a few weeks before I ask you to marry me, I have to_ _,_ _or I will lose you forever.'_ He sighs as he looks to the photo with a smile as he places the box down. "Frisk, has life really moved by so quickly? Its been three years. Three long years and now, a wall separates us from each other, we were sharing a room not even for a year before mom forced us apart, Dad seemed to drift away from us to do his duties as the head of monsters for the Government, while mom grew more realistic with us, she won't let us sit alone in either room with the door closed, damn it I just..." He gives a tired sigh. "...there is no point in fighting it is there? Mom will never let us realize what we could be, I don't even know if you would like me like that." He says quietly to himself, outside his room an older woman with white fur was listening in as she frowns.

 _'Have I really pushed them apart for so long? I, just did not want a mistake to happen. I am so afraid I will lose them again._ _You both care for each other so much, and yet thanks to what I have done, did I destroy the chance of letting you two be happy for my own happiness?_ _'_ The woman thinks to her self, she looked like the young male, except at a height of five foot ten, and had a female body. She knocks on the door as she calls out. "Asriel… breakfast is ready, come along its time for school!" She calls out as he replies.

"Coming mother." He says as she walks down the hall and knocks on another door.

"Frisk Breakfast is ready come on down." She calls again as a voice is heard.

"Yes… mother." The voice was depressed sounding as the older woman sighs as she walks down the hall, Asriel didn't hear it, but it hurt the older woman.

 _'Frisk, please don't lose hope! Dust what have I done to you? You freed us and now… you put on that mast everyday for Asriel's sake… please don't do anything dangerous.'_ The woman sighs as she walks downstairs, a large goat man sits at the table reading the newspaper as he looks up with a smile.

"Ah Toriel, are the kids coming down?" He asks as Toriel nods.

"Yes… I am getting worried for Frisk though Asgore, have I… really pushed Frisk and Asriel away from each other?" She asks as Asgore sighs and places down the newspaper, his yellow hair and beard being part of his uniqueness as he looks to her.

"Toriel… I… honestly do believe that you have been a bit overly strict with them, however they are your children so I let you do as you see fit, Asriel is my son, but I cannot force him to do what hes not ready to do yet… Frisk is complicated… I currently have had to place her on standby, shes… becoming weaker each day and it worries me." He says as Toriel nods.

"She is not eating right, not doing anything as much anymore… I plan to take her to Alphys after school today." She says as Asgore nods.

"Alright, just keep an eye on her dear. She has done so much for us, I cannot bear to see this anymore." He replies as Toriel smiles. The sound of footsteps comes from the stairwell as Frisk comes down first, she was rather skinny, unlike the photo of her in Asriel's room. Her hair was dirty and oily looking, while her clothes were a mess. Asriel came down all cleaned nicely as he smiles. They were wearing their school's standard uniform Black outfits with Blue, representing their final year in the school.

"Good morning Frisk! I see you woke up messy as usual. Howdy Mom, Dad!" He says as Frisk puts on a smile, that made Toriel frown as she hates to see that fake smile on Frisk.

"Morning Asriel, You know me. Not much of a morning person..." She replies as Asriel smiles, he was frowning mentally however.

 _'Frisk…_ _what is going on, I can see your bones now! You have not been eating right as of late and you've become more careless with out you look… your hair was so shiny last week… now it is so filthy… Why do you keep doing this to your self…_ _I know! I will confront her about it tonight! M-Maybe… I can finally ask you out…'_ Asriel mentally sighs as he dreams on. "Oh well perhaps we can start brewing up some coffee for you then! Maybe that will help." He says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Don't like coffee, too strong and bitter for me." She quickly replies as Asriel sighs. _'Sorry Asriel… I just… Its hard to keep trying to hold on for you… Every day your greeted by girls… every day everyone cheers your name… I miss… when it didn't matter. I just want us...'_ She thinks to herself as soon time goes.

Toriel is driving Frisk and Asriel to school as they pass by a couple of Skeletons who wave at them.

"Sans, Frisk looks pretty bad these days don't she?" The tall one asks as the short one nods.

"Yeah Paps, she does. It worries us all too… not as much as it worries Asriel..." He says as they walk down the sidewalk, Papyrus sighs as he frowns.

"I worked so hard to change for everyone else… and now the one Friend I cherish the most from the surface… looks like she is dying. I hope Asriel can notice it too..." He says depressed as Sans chuckles.

"Yeah, he knows. I saw his eyes for a second… hes got something in mind. Come on Papyrus, Undyne is waiting for us to get started on another cooking lesson for you. It's hard to believe that is been three years already since we arrived… it still feels like yesterday." Sans says as Papyrus smiles.

Frisk and Asriel arrive as Toriel lets them out of the car, they make their way in as they were greeted by two of their best friends.

"Frisk!" A female voice says from a black haired girl with magenta eyes. She smiles brightly as a sapphire eyed male walks up with maroon red hair.

"Hey Penny, Jake. Hows it going?" Frisk says as Penny glares at Frisk.

"Hows it going?! YOU LOOK WORSE THAN YESTERDAY! YOU NEED TO EAT!" Penny screams out at Frisk with annoyance. She turns to Asriel. "And you, Make sure she eats! If you don't… My foot will find your jewelry and crush them!" She threatens as Jake sighs.

"Penny, a bit far. Either way Please make sure Frisk eats Asriel. Come one sis we need to make it to class." Jake says with a calm tone as Penny sighs.

"Fine, See you two at lunch!" She says as they take off, Frisk and Asriel both sigh as Asriel looks at Frisk.

"She has a poin-" He was cut out as Frisk gives an annoyed sigh.

"I am Fine Asriel, don't worry." She replies hastily and with annoyance.

"Frisk your not 'Fine' your the exact opposite of it! Please you are worrying me!" He begged as Frisk froze some.

 _'S-Shit… F-fine...'_ "Alright… sorry." She replies as Asriel sighs.

 _'liar! WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME!'_ He mentally screams as they move to their classes. Frisk was failing all her classes at this time as Asriel was ready to pass and head to college, it was their last year and Asriel would be damned if he left Frisk here while he went to college. It was now noon the part of the Day Frisk hated most as it was lunch time, or as the rest of the female student body liked to call it; 'Asriel Hour'. They would swarm Asriel and try to get him to go on a date with them or get a kiss from him.

Frisk would hang out with Asriel no matter what and while he was busy they would insult her. Penny and Jake were having trouble get to them today as the crowd was especially large today.

"Oh look its the _Ambassador_ sticking with the prince to wipe his ass?!" One of the girls taunted, Asriel couldn't hear it as Frisk watched him, ignoring them for the most part.

"Oh I bet she does more than that… Little slut." The other girls agreed as they blocked her view.

"If it weren't for your stupid diplomatic immunity's you'd be a little blood stain on the ground!" The 'leader' of the fanclub said as Frisk sighs. Asriel was trying to push over as he saw that the 'leader' was at it again. He sighs as he pushes forwards but they keep trying to stop him.

"Frisk, hey everything alright?!" He calls out as Frisk sighs. One of the girls growl, but gets an idea as she turns around quickly to see Asriel making his way. She gets right in his path as Asriel walks within range of her she places her plan into action.

 _'I know that look in her eyes! Now time to destroy her 'love' for the prince! The leader will not be happy, but when I tell her why she will forgive me.'_ She smirks as the second Asriel tries to push past she grabs his face and yanks his face to hers. Frisk's eyes widen as she has a clear view. Everyone stops and back away as Asriel stares into her eyes as he feels fury build into him, but his body was feeling the enjoyment. "Did you like that _Prin-"_ a loud smack was heard as Asriel regains his composure, he had a glare on his face as he smacked her.

"Get out… ALL OF YOU!" He yells as they back away in fear. The crowd disperses as Asriel looks for Frisk. "Frisk! Where are you!" _'This is not good… that bitch! I refuse to count that as my 'first' kiss. That was an attack on her!'_ He growls as Penny runs up to him finally able to talk to him.

"W-What happened? I heard a smack then you yelled! I can't even find Frisk now!" She asked as Asriel growls.

"one of the 'Fans' Forced a kiss from me in front of Frisk! We need to find her I am worried she is in trouble." He says as Penny nods.

"Like wise, I will check the lower levels since I have access to all the class rooms. Can you check the roof and the upper floors?" He nods as they split up, Jake had listened as he narrowed his eyes. He stands up and walks off as he goes to do his own thing.

 _'Hurt my friend… you will regret it.'_ Jake thinks to himself as he walks off to a group of males.

Asriel scours the upper floors to no luck as he rushes up towards the roof of the school, an area only select people can go, and the door was wide open. Asriel began to feel worry as he rushes outside to see Frisk at the furthest point. She was walking up to the ledge as she looks down past the railing.

"FRISK!" He yells out as she turns to face him, her eyes dead as she looks back to the ground as she begins to climbs the railing. His eyes widen as he rushes towards her.

"Goodbye..." She lets herself fall off the railing as Asriel's heart sinks.

"FRISK!" He screams as he makes it to the railing, what he saw next turned his stomach. She lied motionless on the ground, her body twisted and broken, blood had started to pool around her body, her neck had snapped on the way down as she had hit the side of the building at a window.

 _'No… NO NO!'_ He leans too far forwards as he loses his balance. The ground became ever closer before…

Asriel gasps as he looks around, he finds himself in a dark void.

"W-What?" He says as his voice echos. He looks around to see a floating menu. "N-No way… its the reset menu! I thought Frisk had this?!" He says as he looks at the only option, **LOAD**.

 _'Why_ _?_ _Why is this happening? Frisk…'_ He starts to sit down and cry as the image was still clear in his mind, he had no idea how long he spent here as he sat for what it seemed hours. He felt empty, dead inside for the first time in over three years. "I just..." His heart twists and aches as he looks at the load button. He soon sees what appears to be an image of Frisk from the first year they were on the surface, she was lively, happy, cheery, and most important of all. She was as he remembered. It was during the second year that he noticed the change in her, she started to let her self go, first it was just she didn't want to try and do anything anymore. Then, she started to not care about her food intake as she started to loose weight ever so slowly. Seeing her drop under seventy pounds made him sick, Alphys said she needed to regain weight as she had become extremely unhealthily underweight.

"What do I got to lose?" He asks himself as he stands up and presses the load option, the world starts to reform as he sees the sky, he finds himself back on the rooftop as he sees Frisk move towards the railing. _'Frisk!'_ He says mentally as he rushes towards her, She turns as Asriel is right upon her as he grabs her and pulls her away from the ledge, she tries to fight it as he hugs onto her. He feels pain in his chest as he falls to the floor hugging her.

"Let me go Asriel!" She screams as she suddenly hears sobs, she stops struggling as she looks at him.

"please… don't do this… not again!" He says as his eyes were filled with tears and a pained look… she noticed he had seen something that she had seen before… that look was the one of seeing someone you care about dying. He hugs onto her tighter as he holds her. She sits there in his arms as he holds her.

'Asriel… _I cannot do this… you can go be with that girl… I am… going to let you be fre-'_ she noticed he had fallen asleep as she sighs. _'I should just die...'_ She says as a voice echos in her mind.

 _ **"And what of Asriel? What would become of him? He cares about you… or he would have never reset to save you."**_ The voice says as Frisk sighs.

 _'Hello Leina, here to bother me again...'_ She replies as 'Leina' sighs.

 _ **"Please Frisk**_ _ **,**_ _ **you need to stop this! Your harming everyone around you..."**_ Leina pleads as She sighs.

 _'whatever…'_ She says as she sits there with Asriel leaning against her.

 _ **"**_ _ **Frisk please! Do you not see the damage? What would you do if Asriel tried to kill himself?!"**_ Leina replies sternly, Frisk stared at the ground and let it sink in for a moment. _ ****_

Frisk froze as the thought came to her mind if Asriel was the one to try and drop off the school roof. A tear falls down her face at the thought as she looks down.

 _'I'd reset, just for him. He deserves to live.'_ She replies as the voice calls back.

 _ **"Do you think he would not do the same? I remember him saying this when you saved him, that no matter what he would be there to protect you, because you did something so dangerous and generous for him, when he didn't deserve it. He meant it you know, he cares for you deeply..."**_ They say to hope she realizes what they mean.

 _'I… You shouldn't make stuff up Leina."_ She says as sobbing echos in her head.

 _ **"I AM NOT MAKING IT UP! YOU TAUGHT ME SO MUCH WHEN I FIRST APPEARED THE YEAR YOU LEFT THE UNDERGROUND! NOW THAT I TRY TO HELP YOU, YOU TREAT ME LIKE AN ENEMY!"**_ Leina screams as Frisk stares at the ground.

 _/Flasback/_

 _Frisk was sleeping nicely in the room she and Asriel was sharing for the time being, Toriel had just announced she was getting them their own room, that it was only right for teenage boys and girls to be separated._

 _She was having a wonderful dream where she was walking along a grassy pathway, Asriel standing next to her with a large smile a ring on her hand. She notices something off in the distance, a small light. She moves away from Asriel to investigate, however the world changes to a black abyss as she does. She jumps in fear as she looks around, the light moves closer to her as it speaks._

 _"Frisk, it is an honor to meet you. I am Leina, Your Guardian." It says formally as Frisk tilts her head._

 _"My Guardian? That, uh sounds boring." She says upfront as the Light gave off a feeling of confusion._

 _"Boring? Work is not meant to be fun." Leina replies strict and militant like._

 _"You should_ _lighten_ _up." Frisk says chuckling as Leina gives another confused feeling, however a chuckle escapes them._

 _"I must not laugh! This is-" Frisk places her hand up to the light as she smiles._

 _"Why not become my Friend instead, That way if either one of us needs help, the other is there. That way its a mutual victory for us both!" She says as Leina looks at Frisk, the light changes until it changes to a young woman with dark blue hair, standing at five foot four. Her Ocean eyes look at Frisk confused still, however the hand in front of her is stuck out as she reaches out and takes it in her own._

 _"Uh, okay? I really don't know how to be 'Friends' would you teach me then? If this is what you want I will do it." She says as Frisk Chuckles again._

 _"Don't worry! It's real easy, in fact the only time I expect you to worry, is when I am in trouble okay?!" Frisk says strictly as Leina gives a soft smile._

 _/Present/  
_

Frisk remembered that day clear as she mentally sighs, she looks to her hand.

 _'Maybe… I over rea-'_ Frisk was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly as a voice yells out. __

"Frisk!" Penny's voice shot out as she charges with Toriel behind her moving with worry as they rush up to Frisk. Her neck and back were soaked with Asriel's tears as he held onto her, Toriel sighs as they are okay as she looks to Frisk.

"Frisk, what happened?! Why are you and Asriel on the roof?" She asks as Penny glares at Frisk.

"Your so selfish Frisk!" She says as Toriel jumps and just watches. "You think that was the solution?! What about Toriel?! Sans?! Damn it! What about me? What about Jake? What about ALL of your friends?! HELL WHAT ABOUT ASRIEL?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIED?!" She screams out as tears flow from her face, Frisk watches with a ping of pain in her chest. Toriel connects the dots as she gives a worried look at Frisk, unable to decide what to do as, Penny falls to her knees as she reaches out and grabs Frisk's hand. She curls it in her own as she cries.

"Frisk, Please! Never do that again… damn it… me and Jake have been so worried, but damn Asriel, when ever I have talked to him, he breaks down nearly each time with worry for you. He cares damn it, we all do." Penny says with tears flowing, she pulls the curled hand to her head as she holds it tightly. "I don't want to bury my best friend, please don't do it again! Please!" She begs, Frisk felt a pain in her chest she hasn't felt in a long time.

The pain of betraying those who love you, a tear falls down her face as she nods.

"I promise, sorry for worrying you Pen. I guess, I got lost somewhere on the road up to this day." She says as Toriel helps pull Frisk out of Asriel's grip and carries her down, while Penny carries Asriel down.

Toriel called an emergency leave, along side Penny's and Jake's leave to be with Frisk and Asriel. The Principle allows it as he sees them off with a frown. Another teacher with green hair next to him looks to him.

"Things are changing, I can only hope they are ready." The Principle says as the man in green nods.

"Yes, Frisk and Asriel are definitely causing a change. I can only hope they stand the wrongs of History in order to not repeat any mistakes humans or monsters have done." The Green haired man says as he takes a drink out of his thermos, the Principle had white hair and a cane in his hand as he nods.

"Yes. We can only hope." He says as he turns and takes his leave, walking back into the school.

/With Frisk/

Jake was staring at Frisk with an upset glare as Penny watches her worriedly, They were on both sides of Frisk as Toriel drove to their home. Asriel was out in the front seat still, and Toriel couldn't identify what could have caused him to be out cold. His breathing was normal and everything seemed fine, but it was like he was in some sort of shock induced coma. Frisk looks to Jake as she turns back to the floor.

"I still don't understand how you could do that to him." He says as Frisk stares to the floor. "You know I remember the day we all met, and you were so willing to stand up for him, willing to do anything for him." He says looking at her with disappointment. Frisk tightens her fists against her knees, she could feel how weak she was now, it was becoming painful to realize what she had been doing by giving up. It was the first time she ever gave up on trying since she fell into the Underground.

/ _Flashback/_

 _Frisk was walking down the hall with Asriel as they got out of their first class ever in school. They began to move towards the direction of their next class as someone calls out from behind them. Frisk stops and turns to see the man in question._

 _"Hey! Why don't you stop right there… I think you got something I want." The voice says with a cocky tune as Frisk's eye brow raises. The man was five foot five, he had_ _maroon red hair that was short, and a pair of sapphire eyes as he smirks._

 _"What would we have that you want?" She asks trying to be nice as he walks up and grips her arm, he had several buddies behind him as he looks her in the eyes._

 _"You, however your stuck with this stupid fucking goat." He says with his smirk growing larger, her eyes widen as suddenly Asriel grips his hand as the young man's hand lets go of Frisk, her eyes narrows as Asriel glares at him, but before he could do anything a loud smack could be heard._

 _"You made two mistakes, one you called Asriel a stupid goat. Two? You thought I was some sort of prize!" She says as she grabs him by the shirt before she shows her apparent strength by lifting him as he grabs her hands with wide eyes. "If you ever decide to act like you got authority over me or Asriel, I will show you what you really don't want!" She says as a chuckle comes from her right as she looks to the side. A girl with black hair and bright Magenta eyes was staring at the scene before her, she was five foot three as she smiles._

 _"Wow, I have never seen someone lift up my brother like that! You have a pair… well you definitely do have a decent chest for someone who is fifteen… what's your secret?" Frisk blushes at the sudden flirting towards her as Asriel's eye twitches, the woman laughs as her smile grows. "Joking! My name is Penny Sulavan, that there is my twin brother Jake Sulavan. Sorry hes such a hard-ass, he forgot his manners." She says as she sticks her hand out._

 _"Frisk, and this is my step-brother Asriel Dreemurr. I chose not to take their last name, didn't feel right." Frisk says as she drops Jake to the ground as he gives a yelp of pain, Asriel chuckles as Frisk shakes Penny's hand. "Nice to meet you." She says as Penny_ _just continues to smile brightly. "Like wise! I think we will get along just fine, isn't that right?_ _Jake._ _" She says as she turns to her brother who shows an expression of panic._ __

 _/Present/_

"What happened to the Frisk we knew was so strong who could pick _me_ up?!" He growls as Penny looks at Jake with worry as he sighs. "Sorry, for that. Frisk, it was you and Asriel that taught me so much of what I was doing wrong. I mean you put your self in Asriel's life because you wanted to help him. You can't leave now, not after all you have done for him and everyone else." He says as he turns to the car window to his left, Frisk continues to stare at the car floor as she felt the pain stay in her heart.

 _'It's all my fault… I let this happen. Everyone is worried now and scared for me, because of what I did.'_ She tries to tighten her hands more as she finds no more strength in her hands. Looking at her bony hands as she starts to cry some, Penny looks worried as she does.

 _'Why? Why is it that when ever I try something everyone else suffers! I...'_ She tries to find the words as Leina's voice echos in her mind. __

 _ **"Shut up. Just shut up Frisk, I am tired of this self pity you keep holding onto."**_ Leina says angrily as Frisk's eyes widen. It was the first time she ever heard Leina angry. _**"I am so scared right now, it is not even funny. I am absolutely terrified for you, and it makes me so angry! That you have become this thing that I don't even remember as my friend! The Frisk I became friends with… was so strong, brave, intelligent, and she would never give up!"**_ Leina begins to cry in her mind.

 _'Leina, I...'_ She tries to find the words as she mentally sighs. _'I am so, so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I… I never wanted to hurt anyone, I got lost in my own displeasure of how things were for me and Asriel, that I got lost. Now, I have lost everything cause of that. I wonder what would happen if I had done things differently.'_ Frisk replies as Leina stops crying suddenly, Frisk feels Leina looking at her in a way.

 _ **"If you want to start over, just re-"**_ Leina stops as Frisk mentally shakes her head.

 _'I refuse to reset, unless I absolutely have to, I won't reset for my own selfish reason. Not anymore. I did that for Asriel and I can't do it again.'_ Frisk replies as she mentally smiles gently. _'I lost, simple as that. Game over for my dreams. I just need to move forwards and live so everyone can stop worrying. Once I am out away from everyone then I can let it all end.'_ She says as Leina's eyes widen.

 _ **"Please, you still have a chance! Don't do this, damn it please! I am begging you Frisk, me! A spirit without a body is begging you."**_ Frisk sighs as she smiles more.

 _'I forgot, if I die you do to… I don't deserve to have you. It's wrong that I kill us both for my own reasons.'_ She replies as Leina feels a ping of pain of her own. 

" _ **That is not why! I don't want you to die, because your my only friend! I don't want to lose you!"**_ Leina replies, No reply comes as Leina sighs. In the Car Frisk closes her eyes as she lets her self drift asleep.

 _/Asriel's dreamscape/_

Asriel stares at the body of Frisk as he sits next to it, he has been staring at this body ever since he fell unconscious in the real world. The world was nothing but a black void

"Frisk, please… wake up." He says for the hundredth time as he hopes the body will wake up and ask him why hes crying, his tears fall down as a voice calls to him.

"Asriel…" The voice says as he looks up, he sees a light that slowly takes form into a young woman with dark blue hair. "Please… you got to wake up, Frisk is going to need your help." She says as he looks at her with dead eyes.

"Wake...up?" He asks confused as he tilts his head. "Who...are you?" he asks as the woman sighs.

"My name is Leina, I guess… you could consider me a guardian spirit, that comes when your in a state like this." She says lying to make him not learn where she really came from for now.

"Leina?" He says as she nods.

"Listen, Frisk… is hurting deep down. I know your hurt by her actions and it is tearing you apart, however you can't give up. You learned from her that giving up is never the answer." She says as he nods.

"Yeah, she was really strong and brave. She knew what it meant to be courageous and determined. She knew what it meant to kind." He says as he looks down with a gentle smile.

"And she can be all that again. Listen, she plans to leave everyone's lives so once she is on her own she can take her life." Leina says as Asriel's eyes widen. "But you can stop that, she feels like she lost everything and just wants it to end. Prove to her that she has yet to lose, and that there is still a chance for her to be happy." She says with a gentle smile as she reaches out and lifts Asriel's face to look at her. "It is not my place say, however when my best friend is planning on dying just because she gives up, I cannot standby and let it happen. Frisk, deep down loves you. And she wanted to be with you more than anything. However the state she is in right now, she will disbelieve any attempts to admit your feelings and she will take it as taking pity on her, that will not help anything. Asriel, I can feel your love for her flowing through you… show her what she is to you. I must go now, so please wake up." She says as she stands her body slowly breaking apart and vanishing as she smiles before her body is entirely gone.

"She… loves me?" He says in a monotone voice as some light returns to his eyes. "She loves me. And now I have to show her what she means to me… Leina, just who are you?" He asks himself as he stands his voice now full emotion, Frisk's body slowly vanishes as hes left in a black void. He smiles as he looks around. "I think I will use another hour here then, before I wake up… however I do that. I want to think of what I can do to show Frisk what she means to me." He says as he takes a seat and stares to the black void of his mind, a large smile on his face as he starts to grin. "I haven't lost yet Frisk! And Neither have you! I refuse to let you lose, Not this time. I'd rather lose than have you lose. So hold on and wait for me!" He yells out into the void as the void above him starts to twinkle with small lights like stars. 

/ _real World/_

Penny watches Frisk sleep while they drive, she turns to Toriel with worry.

"So, what will happen to them now? I mean, after her attempt at suicide like that?" She asks as Toriel sighs.

"I… Think me and Asgore will look into having someone watch over her, Let us face the facts that you and I both know Penny, they love each other. So Asriel is not going to leave her side anytime soon now, it will be like starting all over when we left the Underground. In fact, I wish I had never forced them apart from their joined room. I learned late last year that Asriel was having nightmares of Frisk leaving him. It… took him a lot of courage to admit that, and the thing was it started when I forced them into their own rooms. So I wouldn't be surprised if Asriel went against everything or alerted me that hes moving into her room to watch over her." She says as Penny sighs.

"You were just trying your best Toriel, sometimes parents make tough decisions that don't always work out. I know that quite well from my parents." She says as Toriel smiles.

"Thank you child, It is nice to see that you look at it that way. It is hard being the mother for these two, when you fear so much. Unfortunately I don't believe me and Asgore have many years left now that Asriel is Eighteen, it is the unfortunate side effect of being a Monster. So, if that day does come when I cannot help them anymore, will you be there for them like you always have?" She asks as Penny feels her worry as she nods, Jake smiles as he looks at Toriel.

"We'd be glad to Ma'am. They need us, just like all their friends need them. I mean, I have no idea where we would all be without them." He says as Toriel slows the car down, as she turns into the driveway of the home.

"Thank you, we are here now so lets get these two inside." She says as Penny frowns.

 _'Toriel… is going to die soon? Damn… Monsters really have a tough life… dying while the child is young still.'_ Penny sighs as she helps Frisk out, while Jake climbs out and assists Asriel out of the car. They are carried in as Toriel tells them to place them in Frisk's room for now. Penny and Jake carry them up the stairs as they head to Frisk's room before placing them both on the bed next to each other, Penny sighs as she leaves the room as Jake stares for a moment.

' _Stay strong Asriel… show her what you keep locked away in your heart. Show her your love and make her happy… I miss the times she would berate me with Penny, I miss the smile of the person who I nearly fell in love with, she deserves someone who would unconditionally love her, and prove to her that life is worth living. None of us want to bury our friend, and you don't want to bury her ever.'_ He gently smiles as he takes his leave. "You got this Asriel. You have to." He says as he looks to the ground and leaves the room.

It was another hour and half before Asriel stirred awake. He slowly sits up as he rubs his head and horns before looking next to him. Frisk was out cold, and he sighs in relief. He reaches over and rubs her head as he moves his hand to hers and holds it gently.

"I won't let you down again…" He says as he looks at her his mind plays the thoughts he had in his short shock induced coma. "No matter what, I promise to to do better by you Frisk. I-" He sighs as he frowns. "I never knew that I played such a big part in your decent. I am sorry I let this happen." He says as he looks at her face. "I let mother's actions stop me from trying to watch out for you more than I should have. The moment I saw the signs of your will and determination failing you, I should have told everyone to leave me alone and let me do what I needed to. Because, If I did, then maybe our lives would be better! I let you fall to this because I was afraid. I was always afraid of what you would think, and now I realize, I can not let that happen. I remember the day I started to feeling something for you, it was two years ago, You had just stood up for me the third time that week from the other students who were against monsters. You took a hit meant for me, and I lost control and broke that kid's arm. I realize I snapped because I loved you… not because I was upset for him harming my sister, but the person I cared for most." He stands and moves to the other side of the bed as he rests his head against her hand.

"I never… wanted to neglect you… EVER!" He says angrily towards himself. "I just wanted you to be happy, and how could I? The worthless cry baby Prince of Monsters, I could do nothing… or so I thought." Tightening gently against her hand he looks up, tears staining his fur as he looks at her. "I don't ever want to lose you! So starting today, I will always watch over you, even if it costs me my life." He says as a knock comes on the door, it opens to reveal Penny, as she carries a tray of food.

"At least one of you are awake. How are you feeling Asriel?" He looks down as he sighs, he stands up and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly? Like shit. You… got a moment to talk?" He asks as Penny nods, she places the food down before closing the door.

"Whats up Asriel? I have noticed as of late you tend to talk to me more than Jake, you worried about something?" He nods as she sits down next to as he sighs.

"Frisk… told you about what happened in the underground about the… uh..." Penny looks at him with a serious expression.

"About the 'Resets'? Yeah she told me, at first I thought it was silly, but she seemed so serious about it and Frisk never lies. Anyways what about it." He looks to the ground as he clenches his fist.

"Before, I am to guess you found us. Frisk did managed to die. I was too slow and she dropped off the school." His arms move as his hands grab his upper arms. His eyes widen before narrowing as tears begin to fall. "I saw her lifeless corpse, I got so scared and worried that I lost my balance and before I knew what happened..." He looks up and turns to Frisk. "...I was in the same position as Frisk, able to reset the world yet it didn't offer me the chance to reset to the start. Just **Load** , so I took it and it brought me back to when she was about to-" He stops as he starts to sob, the pain must have still been real fresh. Penny looks at him, and it was the first time she had ever seen him so hurt. Hes always been worried and cried a few times, but to see him ready to just break down entirely was something else.

"Hey, calm down. Frisk got worked up a few times when she told me of those times, and I thought about it then and gave her one reply that she needed to remember." Asriel looks at Penny, his eyes still pouring down tears as She gently smiles and places her hand on his shoulder. "We are here right now, Right? Everyone is here right?" He nods as she turns her head to Frisk, he follows her gaze as she smiles brighter. "And Frisk is here too, so stop worrying. As long as she is alive, treat it as it never happened. Because as far as the world knows, it never did otherwise she wouldn't be here." He looks back to Penny with wide eyes as he smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you so much for being my friend right now Pen. Everything is so hard on me with Frisk the way she is now. I worry so much and when I noticed how Frisk was becoming, I got scared… really sacred Penny." He says as Penny nods, she envelopes him in a hug as she looks at Frisk.

"I know Asriel, your not the only one." She says as she looks to the food. "You best eat, Frisk may wake up soon. I already called our parents, Me and Jake will be staying here a few days. Mom really likes Frisk after that homemade cobbler she made. Too bad she doesn't know that you have your eye on Frisk." _'If she did, you two would be locked in a room together and forced to admit your feelings for each other. Though now? Frisk may reject anything said to her if she feels its pity.'_ Asriel nods as takes one of the two plates and slowly begins his meal. Penny stands up as she looks to Asriel. "Me and Jake are in the guest bedroom, He is resting right now, I will be helping Toriel." She says before she leaves the room.

Asriel watches Frisk as he gives a sigh, The hours go by as Asriel stays there and watches out the window and reading a few of the books on the bookshelf.

 _'Who knew Frisk was… right she loves me, no wonder shes into so many of these romance novels. It's- That is it!'_ He picks up one book in particular, it held a dark blue cover with a monster and a human on the cover. It was one of the newer books since the Monsters were freed. It was about a Monster who had fallen in love with a human who was afraid of monsters, yet the monster managed to convince them to to give them a chance and in the end they enjoyed themselves. There was quite a bit of conflict about it at first, but by the end of the book They got married. _'Cheesy idea, but I am going to steal a few ideas from this book .'_ He opens it up and finds the first date idea.

A groan could be heard as he places the book back and looks to Frisk, he sees her trying to sit up as he walks towards her.

"Howdy Frisk, how are you feeling?" He asks as she looks to him with a hurtful expression.

"Like shit, Asriel… I am sorry for what you seeing me nearl- No. For doing that, I know that the world reset back to when I was about to, and it made me hesitate for a moment. You… managed to use the **SAVE**?" He nods as he sits next to the bed, her plate of food cold, yet he hands it to her. She takes it and eats the cold food as it was better than nothing.

"Yeah..." He replies as he looks at her. _'Ask her! Do it NOW! Stop being scared damn it!'_ "…but never mind that now. Frisk, after that stunt. I would not be surprised if your going to be forced here till your better. So, I had a thought, would you like to accompany me to go get some food tomorrow? I want to make sure you get food in your system, because I am worried about you." He says as Frisk's eyes widen slightly.

"A-Asriel, you don't have to do-" He places a finger to her lips as he smiles.

"I do though, your my sister… and honestly I care for you a lot. So I want to make sure your healthy." He says as Frisk sigh.

"Y-Yeah..." She says with a sigh. _'Though I want to be more… You already found your-'_ Asriel makes a loud noise as if he remembers something.

"I remembered something, and you know what? I want to ask and I want you to Answer truthfully." He says as Frisk nods. "Why did you react like that when that girl kissed me? Honestly I was more pissed she did than anything, in fact it made me sick. I want a girl to kiss me with love and passion, heck maybe even a little lust, but uh that is just a little thought I had." He says as Frisk sighs.

"I… thought you'd be moving on and leaving me." She says in a way to admit her feelings as a arm pulls her closer, she feels his heart beat through her chest as she blushes.

"I won't leave you behind. I have had too many bad dreams of doing that and I was so scared to see you die like that… it hurt me so much so please. Don't leave me either okay?" He says as Frisk nods.

"Okay, I won't Asriel. I promise." She says as it fills Asriel with a warmth.

"Alright, so I want to ask one more thing." He says as She tilts her head while in his arms. "How does Deliana's UnderCafe sound as a place to eat?" He asks as her face lights, He feels the heat starting to radiate from her as he chuckles. "I guess that is a yes?" He asks as she pulls back.

"D-Don't you think that is a b-bit too D-date like and r-romantic for us to go?" He shakes his head.

"I know you wanted to go, so consider this a treat. Though I wouldn't mind trying those 'potion' drinks If you would mind helping me drink it. I hear they are quite large and too much for one person." He says as he hints at the suggestion.

"I-I don't know, b-but that would be a nice place to go to." She replies as he smiles brightly.

"Sweet, I hope you got a nice outfit to wear for it, I want us to go all dressed up." He says as he stands up. "I will be back, I am gonna grab a comforter and a pillow from my room. I am gonna sleep in here tonight so you don't try anything okay? I worry for you so I want to watch over you." He says as he starts to walk out Frisk calls out to him.

"What about what mom said?! She said we are-" Asriel growls as he looks to her.

"Screw that! Your more important than some stupid rules!" He says as she sighs.

"Okay, I get it. Asriel… thank you." He smiles again as he nods.

"No, Thank you Frisk for saving me. We made it so far cause of you, so we can move further with my help. It's my turn to help you." He says as he leaves the room. He runs into Toriel as he walks out.

"Oh Asriel, How is Frisk?" She asks as he smiles.

"Awake, and I got… well a 'date' in disguise with her." He says as Toriel turns her head before narrowing her eyes.

"You better not lie to her-" He raises his hands.

"N-No way! I just, can't tell her that its a date or she might outright deny. Shes been through too much so I want to make it seem casual, while also dropping hints that I like her!" He replies hastily and quietly. Toriel smiles as she sighs.

"Alright Asriel, I am to guess your going to sleep in her room tonight?" She asks as he looks at her.

"Every night, till she kicks me out. Rejects me, or accepts me. If she accepts me I'm moving...into her bed." He says as Toriel smacks him on the head.

"Asriel Dreemurr!" She says angrily as he chuckles.

"I am Eighteen mom! I can get awa-" He noticed a down look as he sighs. "I understand, Mom you can't be afraid forever, or around forever. I know… the days are coming to say good bye, but please make them the best days with me and Frisk. Frisk especially, I don't want to see her cry when you pass." He says as Toriel nods.

"I know dear, Just take care of my little girl, I have watched you both grow up so wonderfully, make her the happiest will you?" She asks as Asriel nods.

"I will." He says as he walks to his room, he walks in and grabs his pillows and a comforter as he drags them back to Frisk's room. She was looking at the same book he was earlier as he smirks.

"What'cha lookin at Frisk?" He says as the book goes flying out of her hand, what he sees next is a rather interesting picture, it was him when he started the second year in the Swim team.

"A-Asriel!" She says as her face reddens. He walks up and picks the book up with the photo as he hands it back to her.

"I looked really good out there when I swam didn't I?" He says acting innocent. Frisk sighs as she nods.

"Y-Yeah." She looks the book with a blush as he smiles.

"If you want, I could look into getting back into swimming, though only if you agree to join up." He says as Frisk looks up to him with wide eyes.

"Me?! Asriel, y-your joking right?" He shakes his head as her mind runs. _'H-He wants me to join with him?! S-Should I accept? Or do I reject it...'_ She takes a deep breath and calms down. "Asriel I…" She is interrupted by a voice that yells in her head.

 _ **"SAY YES OR I SWEAR TO THE ALL MIGHTY THAT I WILL GIVE YOU DREAMS THAT MAKE YOUR NORMAL ONES LOOK LIKE SAINTS!"**_ Frisk mentally gaped her maw at Leina's intrusion. She sighs as she looks to Asriel with a smile.

"...would love to join you. It sounds like a really, _cool_ idea?" She says trying to make a pun as Asriel chuckles.

"Need to work on your puns again, However let us get some rest. We have a dinner to catch tomorrow and the idea already makes me hungry." He says as he looks out the window to see it was dark already. Frisk lies back down and turns to her side facing away from Asriel. She lies there before she calls out.

"You, can sleep on the bed if you want Asriel." She says as silence rang out. She turns slightly to see Asriel already passed out next to her bed curled up. "H-Hes already asleep?" She says as she inches closer and pokes him, his arm twitches as he curls up more. "H-He is..." He turns in his sleep some as his on his back, she was leaning over the bed as he was soon close to her face as she looks at his. _'M-Maybe just a peck? I want to know, how it feels to kiss him'_ She thinks as she gets a bit closer Asriel's head, she easily loses her balance some and slips entirely pressing down hard on his lips as she widens her eyes. She quickly backs up to the bed as Asriel gives a slight noise as if waking some.

"F-Frisk?" He asks as he opens his eyes slightly.

"Y-Yes?" She asks as he turns his head to the bed.

"I could have sworn… I just felt somone kiss me, There isn't a ghost in here is there? Nah that would be silly… unless you were the one, but we are siblings so..." he says with a tired yawn.

"I-I don't know Asriel… you might have just dreamt it to feel real." She replies as he smirks slightly.

"Huh, guess so. Still, I think I liked it. Though I doubt you'd really kiss a fool like me, anyways goodnight Frisk." He says as he closes his eyes again. _'Now I know you still love me… I just have to prove my love for you, that kiss was nice… goodnight Frisk.'_ He thinks as he gentle smiles and falls into a slumber.

Frisk lied there wide eyed as she screamed mentally.

 _'Your no fool! I would have loved to kiss you while your awake!'_ She screamed in her head as Leina gives a gentle laugh. _'However I lost that right...'_ she says as Leina gives a sigh of disappointment in Frisk's head.

The hours pass by as the day soon came, Frisk managed to finally get to sleep hours earlier only to have constant dreaming of the kiss she 'accidentally' had with Asriel. She wakes first for once as she looks over to Asriel. His blanket was off and he was in his boxers, common thing to see him in the early hours of the morning. She looks him over as she sees a damp spot on his boxers, at first she thought he had an 'accident' however as she wakes up a scent flows around as her face reddens.

 _'D-did he have one of those dreams? I-I wonder if he dreamed about me…'_ She thinks as she hears him groan as he begins to slowly sit up she quickly lies back down so Asriel does not see she was staring at him. He looks around before he looks down and growls.

"Really?! In _FRISK'S ROOM_ none the less?! Oh gosh I am so glad she's still asleep… I need to change boxers now."He says as he gets up and opens the door, before leaving the room. He comes back a moment later as he reaches over and gives Frisk a gentle shake. "Wake up Frisk, best to get ready." He says as he walks out of the room again. She looks to the clock and realizes it was near noon.

 _'W-We slept till eleven forty?!'_ She sighs as she climbs out the bed, she gives a small smile. _'Why is Asriel doing this suddenly though… if hes pitying me I will never forgive him! I don't want pity, I want love.'_ She walks to her closet as she sees her single dress, one Penny gave her so she could dress nice for Asriel, she has grown a bit since then so she hopes it still fits. She takes the dress as she closes to her drawer and grabs a bra and panties before heading to the bathroom.

Asriel was getting out of the Downstairs bathroom a few minutes later as he runs into Penny staring at him. She gives him a blank expression before she smiles brightly and gives Asriel a gentle hug.

"Your finally making a move, good. Perhaps Frisk will see that you care from this, or at least get the idea that this is for real and she changes her act." She says as Asriel nods.

"I hope so too, I want my Frisk back. The strong and beautiful woman who could throw Jake around if he pissed her off." He says as a cough comes from around the corner.

"I am right here, don't treat me as if I am not here." Jake says as he looks to Asriel with an annoyed look. Asriel chuckles as he smiles.

"I need to go check on Frisk." He says as he starts up the stairs before he stops. "Jake can I actually trust you to do something for me that is important." Jake's eye twitches for a moment as he looks to Asriel, he stares for a moment before he realizes that this is on a whole different level of trust. He was about to have him do something that he didn't let anyone else do.

"Sure what?" He asks as suddenly he catches a pair of keys that Asriel throws at him.

"Start _my_ car. It's in the Garage. Not even Frisk has seen this car yet and I want it ready. I have driven it when she wasn't around cause I wanted to surprise her with it for our first date." He says as he walks up stairs. Jake nods as he walks off and exits the building.

Asriel walks up stairs as he hears the shower going.

"Frisk? Everything Alright?" He calls out.

"Yes Asriel, everything is okay. Just finishing up now." Frisk's voice calls out as he smiles brightly.

"Okay, I will be down stairs then." He asks as the shower stops.

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute." She calls back as he walks away, He sees Jake walk in with wide eyes. He snickers as he smirks towards Jake. "So what did you think?"

"I think I hate you." He says as he looks to Asriel. Whom gives a laugh as he returns to a smile.

"Haha, when you save up for two years from large allowances, because your father works for the government you can afford something like that." He says as a pair of footsteps comes from the stairwell. Asriel turns to see Frisk walking down in a blue dress with a large blush on her face.

"H-How do I look? I have never worn a dress before." She asks as Penny's eyes widen and brighten.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR WEARING THE DRESS I GAVE YOU FOR-" Jake slaps his have over Penny's mouth as he sighs.

"Sorry about that, anyways you two best go if you want to beat the lunch hour traffic." He says as Asriel nods.

"Come on Frisk." He says as he leads the way out, Frisk follows him as he goes to the garage. She hears an unfamiliar engine, it sounded really clean and powerful. She turns into the garage as her eyes widen. There before her was a gentle blue car with purple stripes. The model easily was recognized as it was one she heard Asriel wanting before. It was a Zenvo TS1 GT, and her eyes stare in surprise.

"A-Asriel! W-When did you get this?!" She asks as he chuckles.

"A little over six months ago?" Her eyes widen as she stares in awe. "I decided to have it painted the colors of the shirt you fell down into the Underground with, It was fitting for my first Car." He says as she tilts her head.

 _'H-How was it fitting for it to be on your first car?!'_ She questions not noticing the signs as Asriel opens the passenger side door, letting her take a seat as he closes it and walks around to the driver side. They buckle in before Asriel begins to take off carefully before they are soon on the road and on their way as Penny and Jake wave to them.

The drive was mostly in silence as Frisk looked around, there were all little details she could tell were from everyone else. There was a Mettaton themed bobble head that sat on the passenger side, she gives a light chuckle as she smiles at that. There were a few music CDs from Alphys as she sighs, most of them were Anime soundtracks. A pair of pillows with Asgore and Toriel's names stitched behind her in small compartments for them. A little ornament hanging from the rear view mirror from Undyne, a small cyan spear. The white interior, felt welcoming to her as she sighs quietly, it was not long before they arrived at large restaurant with no windows. The words 'Deliana's UnderCafe' on it as they find a spot to park.

 _'We are actually here… I figured Frisk would ask to take her home because she is unsure about all this.'_ Asriel thought as he finally parks, he gets out and quickly helps Frisk out of her seat with a smile as they start walking towards the building, he looks back and presses a button on his car remote to lock it, it gives a low beep and flashes its lights once. They walk up as Frisk feels her chest flutter about.

 _'I-Its like that dream I had before I started to give up trying… A-Asriel took me to a nice place for a dinner...'_ Frisk thought as they go inside. A bunny monster was at the welcoming counter as Asriel gets them their seats. Frisk looks around and stares in awe.

The place was dark inside, after letting her eyes adjust some. She could see why, the ceiling was covered in glow rocks from the Underground. It gave it a gentle shine that calmed her down, as she felt relaxed. Walking in she was feeling worried and scared about everything, but this small piece of the Underground on the surface made her smile brightly as Asriel took her hand and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You alright? We got our seats." Frisk smiles as she nods.

"Yeah, just enjoying the feeling of this place, it reminds me of the Underground." She says as Asriel smiles at her and nods. He leads her to their seats as he takes a seat next to her. She looks to Asriel as she sighs. "Thank you, I guess I really did need to get out… it feels nice to feel… at home." She says as Asriel chuckles.

"You did spend so long in the Underground trying to save me. So I can see why the Underground feels like home some." He says as a whimsun in a waiter's like outfit came by and dropped off two menus.

Frisk looks through her menu as she smiles, the first thing she saw that caught her eye was a menu item called 'Ruin's Fall' It was a Risotto, with a burger and a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie. She looks to Asriel as she smiles some.

"You… don't mind if I go a little nuts to get a few menu items do you?" Asriel shakes his head as he smiles.

"Go ahead, eat to your soul's desire. I will get a few things as well, what shall we start off with?" He asks as Frisk points to Ruin's fall on his menu. "Alright, and to drink?" He asks as she hestitantly points to a drink called 'Twin soul potion' it was on the 'lover's menu' section as Asriel chuckles. "I Did say we should try one did I? Well why not." He says as he motions for a waiter to take their order.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" Asriel nods as he places his menu down.

"Yes, we would like a 'Twin soul potion'. A pair of orders of Ruin's fall. We would like to hold onto the menus in case we want to order more as well." He says as the whimsun waiter nods.

"Alright sir, it will be out in a moment. Would you like some Garlic bread with seasoned tomato dipping sauce in the mean time?" The whimsun asks as Asriel looks to Frisk.

"Y-Yes please." She says as the whimsun nods and flies off. Frisk looks around as she scoots a bit closer to Asriel, feeling a bit overwhelmed because she feels a few people staring at her for once.

"Well it looks like the Ambassador is recognized well here." Asriel says with a chuckle as Frisk frowns and looks to the ground.

"I don't know why, I have never been here before." She says as Asriel chuckles.

 _'It could be that word got out that you likely tried to commit suicide thanks to one of those girls from school… Henia may look like a large city, yet everyone knows each other well and gossip spreads quickly…'_ He mentally sighs as he pats her head.

"Anyways calm down our food won't be long. So want to talk about what caused you to become the way you are now?" He asks as Frisk sighs, she leans against the table as she stares at the table.

"Not really..." She says as Asriel frowns.

"Will you for me then? I want to know how I can help." He says as Frisk mentally chuckles.

 _'If only you knew… that your helping much more right now than you have ever… thinking about it like that is wrong, hes done so much for me.'_ She smiles as she gives a surrendering sigh. "Alright, I guess I could spill a bit." She replies as she gives a long tired sigh. "It, began when we started school last year. Monsters were finally accepted you know? I..." She sighs as she looks to the ground. "I am going to be honest, it started way before that. When I was still a kid before the Underground I was treated unfairly, The humans I lived with in my town were… cruel. They mistreated me cause of something my mother did." She says as Asriel's eyes lock on to her, She was actually talking about her past.

"It got pretty out of hand before I left, I was starting to take after my mother much more from her younger years what I heard, some of the _males_ of the town had loved my mother, but she denied their advances… so seeing I was becoming just like her in looks, they started to make moves on me. First they tried to be nice, but I knew it was a rouse." She says as Asriel begins to growl angrily in his mind, his right hand clenching tightly as his dulled claws draw blood.

"Then they started to try to _take_ what they wanted by force, but it failed thank fully. Something attacked them and I ran away right then, and thus I ran towards mount Ebott, you know the events of what happened there so after that I felt happy… till the humans accepted you all… then I was being treated as an outcast again by the humans, because I was not going to ever be accepted by them for being closer to you all than them. The girls hated me for being so close to their 'Prince'" She says as Asriel gives a low growl that snaps Frisk out of her thoughts. She looks to him as he stares at the table.

"Fools… all of them are fools to do that to you!" He says in a quiet yet angry tone. She saw his eyes as she felt a familiar emotion coming from him. His anger. She remember it from the one time Asriel was angry while in the underground as 'Hyperdeath Asriel' She felt scared for a moment as he turns to her and wraps her into a hug, surprising her. "Never… let them pull you down, fuck every last one of them if they are going to disrespect my family, the ones I care about then they can forget getting on my good side. I promise Frisk that I won't let anything like that happen ever again. You hear me? Never again." He says holding onto her as she smiles gently.

 _'His heart beat is so strong… okay Asriel, Thank you for trying so hard to repair this damage though I doubt you will fix me entirely.'_ She nods as she pulls back. "Thank you Asriel." She says as he chuckles and breaks the hug. They turn back to the table as their waiter soon arrives with their meals and drink. The drink held a white half and a red half as the white half was on the upper upside down heart shaped portion of glass, while the lower half was red with the upright heart shape part of the glass, it was rather large too as it sat in a section of the table that opened up for it to sit in next to them. Frisk blushes as she realizes that she is about to drink a 'lover's' drink with Asriel.

"This looks great, shall we eat first Frisk?" He asks as she decides to agree, to put the drink on hold,. The colors slowly blending together in the middle of their drink turning to pink. The Whimsun comes back a moment later with an apology.

"I just realize we never got your Garlic bread out to you, I am so sorry. Things have been busy I will get it right out for you now." They say as they realize they have yet to touch their drink. "Oh are you two waiting for the drink to fully mix?" They ask as Frisk tilts her head.

"Fully mix?" She asks as the Whimsun nods.

"Yes, that one is special because if it fully mixes then its considered our strongest of the three potions. We call it the 'fused' soul potion as its a hidden menu item." They say as Frisk's eyes widen, she turns as she notices its half-way changed to fully pink as she groans in her head. "Well in any case I will get your garlic bread. Just a moment." They say as Frisk groans.

"S-Should we start drinking it now?" She asks slightly afraid how 'strong' this drink is mixed up. Asriel shakes his head as he smirks.

"Come on you used to face challenges head on, why not do the same with the drink, I think its a wonderful idea to wait for it to mix then drink it." He replies as Frisk stares at him wide eyed.

 _'A-Asriel… y-you've changed… Did I influence you that much?'_ "A-Alright." She says as she goes to eating her meal, the Whimsun brings the garlic bread and dipping sauce as they soon finish their meals Asriel turns to her with a smirk.

"So now that we have eaten I am quite thirsty. Shall we have at it?" Frisk nods as she brings her lips to the straw closest to her as Asriel soon on the other, she looks at him in the eyes as her face heats up, he begins to take a drink as She joins in, the flavor sparks something in her chest as she looks back to Asriel, his eyes inviting her to keep staring as they get lost in them, and before they know what happened the sound of the drink empty as their straws also stop bringing the hypnotic drink to them. Frisk slowly moves from the straw looking Asriel in the eyes.

"W-Wow..." She says as she is unable to unlock from his eyes. Asriel stares into her eyes as he nods.

"Wow indeed, you two actually managed to finish the drink, most people get sorta wore out of it by the time they get half." A voice says as they snap out of daze and turn to see the bunny from the front next to them. "Hello there dears, how are you two? I heard someone actually took the task of trying the Fusion soul potion so I came to check up on you two, and what do I find? An empty glass and a pair of doves who are star stricken into each others' eyes. So how did you enjoy the drink?" She asks as Asriel's face lights up red.

"I-It was good… I am to guess your Deliana?" The bunny nods as she smiles.

"Yep, and for being the first pair to finish that I want to congratulate you two, and would like you two to sit a bit closer so I can take your picture and put you up on our wall of memories. Every time something unexpected and mystical in nature happens I like to leave a memory for everyone to see, and for the Ambassador and Prince of monsters to both finish the hardest drink here because of its nature I figured this is worth remembering." She says as they both blush at being recognized. Asriel coughs as he pulls Frisk a bit closer. She looks at him with confusion as he smiles.

"Sure, as long as you give us a copy to take home then." He requests as Frisk's face lights up even brighter.

 _'A-Asriel?'_ She thinks as Deliana cheers.

"Alright deal, also consider this visit here free of charge as well as the reward. If you want anymore food let my waiters know and they will bring it to you at no additional charge." She says as she pulls out a camera with a smile. "Say 'Cafe!'" She says as they smile.

"Cafe!" They say in unison with red faces as Deliana snaps a photo.

"Feel free to come back anytime, I will have this developed before you go, so feel free to grab another bite to eat." She says as she rushes off. Frisk looks to Asriel with a bit of worry.

"A-Are you sure that was a good idea? W-What if someone gets the wrong idea?" She asks as Asriel smiles, Frisk realizes how close she was to Asriel her face lights up even more. _'I am so close to him… W-Why?! Why do I still feel like this even when I want to give up trying?'_ She stares at him a bit more as he looks to her and smiles.

"Yeah, I don't care what people think. If they want to think that we are a thing so what, its our life to choose right? If something like that happens then so be it, if not then oh well. All that matters is you right now, you need every bit of support I should have gave you originally. I have been a horrible brother…" He starts off, _'and a horrible person to shove the person he loves aside.'_ "… and I want to make it up to you." He says as Frisk stares at him.

"A-Asriel I don't deserve this. Please stop trying to make it seem like this is someho-" Asriel turns to her with a hurt expression.

"It is my fault, I didn't stand by your side when you needed me the most Frisk, the second I started to get fangirls I should have forced them away and watched over you, but what did I do? I let it get to my head that your a big girl who was able to take care of her self… I let my self think that your so strong, that you didn't need anyone to watch you. Because just cause someone is strong it don't mean they don't hurt, cry, or even get depressed like others… it just means they have the will to push past all their issues and face their problems head on. I didn't, I wasn't strong enough to do that for you." He says as Frisk stares at him in the eyes a tear falls down his face as he looks at her.

"Asriel, I..." He leans forwards as he rests his head against hers as slight sobs come from him.

"I was a horrible person even after you saved me! Frisk this is not the person I wanted to be, so I decided I will be strong for you now, and carry all your issues that this world gives, and protect you." He says as she gently hugs onto him.

 _'Have I really… let my self change so much that Asriel needed to change himself to realize what he did to himself? I never meant to hurt him by breaking down like I did… now I see that I should have just stayed stronger for him, that is why I stayed next to him. To protect the one I love.'_ She pats his back as she pulls him apart, a desire to show him that she was grateful, yet a voice broke it.

"Heya, everything alright?" Asriel turns up and smiles gently. It was Deliana as she was holding a small photo.

"Yeah, just uh some personal issues." Deliana nods as she gives a smile.

"Well here is that photo, would you like me to order up some food for you to take home and perhaps another drink to share? Someones we have some people, even if they are not couples. Share a drink and it helps them relax and unwind from their problems. Mostly lovers take the potions, but in the end they can be shared between friends or family who want to just feel like they can connect for a moment and be at peace." She says as Asriel smiles. He looks to Frisk who nods.

"Yeah, that sounds good… we will take a setup for two drinks… fusion souls please, and Frisk did you see any other meals you'd like to have?" He asks as Frisk smiles, a smile that felt genuine to Asriel for the first time in a while.

"I saw two dishes if that is alright, I would like to them both if that is alright. Water fall's Delight and Royal Grandeur." She says as Asriel nods.

"Make that two of those then as well. Is that okay Deliana?" She nods as she smiles brightly.

"Yeah deary, that is quite fine." She says as she walks off. Frisk leans against Asriel as feeling safe and happy for once as she thinks the day over.

 _'This… is nice.'_ She smiles a bit brighter as she looks up to him a bit. "You, don't mind if I just hug onto you like this for a while do you? I miss the times I got to snuggle up and feel your warmth before we got to the surface and a while after… It made me feel safe." She says as Asriel nods.

"Go ahead Frisk, anything you need or want, I will help you with." He replies as he smiles. _'Go ahead, just let yourself slowly return, Then we can think about all this and be happier, and when I bring you here next time I plan to ask for your hand...'_ He thinks to himself with a bright smile.

They waited for a little while as soon Deliana came out with a couple of bags with a smile. She hands them to Asriel as he and Frisk soon take their leave.

"Feel free to return anytime sweethearts! Your always welcome in Deliana's even if you have no where else to go!" She calls out to them as they leave.

Asriel and Frisk walk towards the car as Asriel pulls his remote out and unlocks it, they walk to the trunk as he places their meals and drink mixtures in the trunk before closing it. He helps Frisk into the car as he soon gets the car started and on the road.

"So did you enjoy this little private dinner we had Frisk?" He asks as he slowly leaves the parking lot. Frisk smiles as she nods.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." She looks to him with a smile. "I needed this, it really… made me feel that much more alive again. I guess, all the stress from working those two years as Ambassador before things calmed down, and all the school stress got to me." She says as Asriel nods.

"I understand completely. Since we are on the topic of school as well, would you like to join me to visit the swim team later this week? So we can get signed up to join?" He asks as Frisk's face lightens up a bit as she nods.

"Yes, I would love to Asriel." She replies as he smiles. They continue driving and Asriel notices something strange. There were no other cars on the city road they were on all of a sudden. He thinks it over and considers it nothing. He drives forwards a bit more before a large object smashes into the side of their vehicle and spins it off course, the car smashes into a nearby building as they come to a stop. Asriel coughing up a fit as smoke starts to fill the car.

"Frisk!" He calls out as he coughs trying to get the door open and the seat belt off.

"A-Asriel, w-What happened?" She replies next to him as he sighs, using his strength he rips the seat belt open as he reaches over and finds her seat belt breaking it the same.

"Something hit us, and I don't think it was an accident." He says as he manages to get his door open he looks around to see, a truck turned on its side and damaged severely. He narrows his eyes as he knows that damaged truck was not damaged by hitting his car, he looks at the front and he gives a low growl at the damage as he quickly leaps over the roof and opens the door to pull Frisk out. She coughs a bit as she gets a bit of fresh air, he pulls her away from the car quickly in case it catches afire. A laughter rings out as Asriel looks down the intersection of roads to see several destroyed cars and a man with purple eyes and black mist flowing off him.

"If it isn't the prince… and my lovely soul carrying target Frisk..." He says as he looks at them.

/Cliffhanger/


	2. Chapter 2:Breaking Fate

Chapter Two: Breaking Fate

/break/

"If it isn't the Prince, and my lovely soul carrying target Frisk..." The man says as he stares them down, Asriel gives a low growl as he tries to push Frisk behind him some.

"What do you want?!" He screams out to the man as the black mist flicks about like flames.

"Oh, not even going to ask me my name? No matter, you can call me 'Omega' and do not worry prince, this will all be over soon enough and this world will be covered in darkness." He says as his purple eyes glare Asriel down with a slight enjoyment in them. "And once I am done breaking you, your _sister_ is going to come with me." He says as Asriel gives a deep growl that Frisk turns to look at Asriel with surprise for.

 _'_ _Asriel never growls like that!'_ She thinks as she sees his fur standing slightly he walks forwards as his hand bursts a fireball in hand.

"You know I was going to fucking just entertain you, but you have chosen the wrong fucking Dreemurr to anger!" He yells out as he narrows his eyes, Omega chuckles as he looks to Asriel.

"You think I am afraid of you? Well so be it _Asriel Dreemurr, Prince of the monsters. Prince of the Sio'ta_ I will show you power you have yet to learn and wield! I will take the _Princess_ and turn this world into my plaything." He says as his eyes glow brighter, the mist breaks off his body a bit as three large tentacles attach to his back they begin to lash about as they smash into buildings and the ground causing destruction.

Asriel growls as he charges forth as he uses the fire in his hand to call upon several fires balls in a line as they go flying forth towards Omega, who is protected by one of the tentacles as the other two shoot off to Asriel too quickly for him to react, his eyes widen as hes grabbed and flung into a building, the large cloud of dust causes Frisk's eyes to widen.

"Asriel!" She screams out, as her heart begins to sink. The silence sits for a moment as Omega watches the spot were Asriel was thrown at. The sound of rubble moving about echos in the quiet section of the city as the distant sound of helicopters flies overhead at a much higher than normal height.

"If you thought, that would kill me. Then your gonna have to try harder… I trained to be a lot stronger than I should ever need to be." Asriel's voice echos out as Frisk's eyes widen, the dust clears as she sees the small form of Asriel, his outfit damaged as he grabs his tattered top and throws it to the wind. "That was my favorite suit, ONE I WAS SAVING FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION!" He screams out as he leaps down towards Omega as a chaos saber appears in his right hand as he uses it to slash through the first of the three tentacles that tried to go in for another attack at Asriel. The second tentacle comes in as Asriel stabs it with his saber, twisting his weight he brought himself on top of it as he uses it and gravity to slide down it towards Omega.

Omega smirks as the third tentacle comes from behind Asriel as if aiming to impale him, he gets close as he suddenly does a back flip onto the third tentacle as it shoots straight through to Omega. Asriel lands on the ground glaring at the man as he turns to look at Asriel. He chuckles as the tentacle pulls out of him and the hole slowly repairs itself, Asriel's eyes widen as he narrows them again.

Frisk tries to look for an opening as Asriel turns his sight to her and yells out to her.

"Stay out of this Frisk! Your too weak still to fight! You stay back and let me protect you this time!" He screams out as Frisk takes a step back, her eyes water as she feels useless.

 _'_ _I am so damn useless… all because I let my self give up.'_ She says to her self as she looks up to Asriel. "Alright… Don't you dare die Asriel. I won't ever forgive you if you do!" She yells back as he smirks.

"I won't. I refuse to die now." He says as he watches Omega who casually watches is Asriel. The mysterious man watches with an amused smile as Asriel growls. "What, does this amuse you?! To cause so much damage?!" He screams out as Omega shakes his head.

"No, I am amused to hear you think you have a chance..." He says as the ground rumbles, Asriel looks down as three tentacles shoot up adding to his already three that were still behind him as they grab Asriel and begin to smash him into the buildings and asphalt. They relentlessly smash him about as they throw him towards the ground near Frisk, Asriel's body crashes into the asphalt road as she looks at him, his fur ripped away and his flesh showing as he bleeds profusely.

"A-Asriel!" She screams as she rushes to his side as he begins to try to stand again. "N-No stop! Hes going to kill you!" She says as he growls.

"F-Fine… S-So be it. H-However, I won't let him take you… even if it costs me my life." He says as he growls. "You hear that! You bastard, I won't let you touch her! EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" He screams out with fury, his eyes glowing a bit more with his anger. Omega gives out a laugh as he walks forwards some.

"Heh, aren't you persistent. Once I have broken you, I wonder if you will have the strength to still try and stop me… from breaking your _sister in_. She looks like a screamer in the bed..." Omega says darkly as Asriel's eyes widen as he growls angrily in anger, pushing himself to his feet as he stares Omega down.

"I WILL KILL YOU, BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" Asriel screams as he applies magic to his entire body. _'This is worth a shot, anything to save Frisk!'_ He says to himself as his body begins to force a change, however tentacles grab him and quickly throw him into the nearby truck as they throw him into the be closest building. Frisk watches with wide eyes as his body slowly detaches from the wall, and falls to the ground with a thud. His arms move some as he begins to push himself back onto his feet.

"N-Not done y-yet..." He says as Omega chuckles. He slowly walks up till hes standing in Omega's face. Growling as he tries to throw a punch, but Omega grabs it as he flings his fist away gently. His hand reaches out and grabs Asriel by the face as he lifts him up.

"Your so weak, let me give you a weakling's death… slow and painful." He says as a dark purple mist begins to spray from his hand and into Asriel's body and over him as Asriel screams in agony.

"NO STOP, ASRIEL!" Frisk screams with fear as a growling slips past her lips that was not of her own.

 _ **"I REFUSE TO LET EVERYTHING FALL APART!"**_ Leina says in Frisk's mind as Frisk's eyes widen before they change to a gentle sky blue from their golden yellow. 'Frisk' stands up straight arms at her side as she growls.

Omega looks over to 'Frisk' with a curious thought as suddenly it feels like something punched him in the gut hard, he looks down to see nothing as 'Frisk' looks at him with 'her' eyes now a icey blue.

 _"Let him go..."_ Her voice cold as ice as Omega drops Asriel, the mist exiting his body slowly as he smirks.

"Taking the easy route eh? Goo-" He gasps as his breath leaves him, he looks up to see 'Frisk's eyes stare him down as it felt as if he was punched by a giant fist, he goes sliding back as she walks to Asriel, her eyes watch Omega with annoyance and anger as her eyes suddenly revert back to golden. Frisk looks around for a moment before Leina screams in her head.

 _ **"Get ASRIEL AND GO!"**_ Frisk decides not to decline as she pushes her self past her limit to lift Asriel and place him on her back before taking off, running away from Omgega. Omega tries to move as he somehow punches himself in the face. He chuckles as he smirks.

"Clever girl..." He says as he slowly moves about as not to delay his actions by his bodily control being out of normal control. _'To think her little friend in her head has some control to take over, and even more control to have my magic disrupt my own movement.'_ He thinks as he slowly moves towards the direction Frisk took off.

Frisk was running as hard as she could as she collapses, Asriel slips out of her grasp and falls off her back as she starts to cry.

"Damn it!" She screams as she looks to the ground, she pushes her self up as she makes her way to Asriel, her legs starting to burn and buckle. "DAMN IT!" she screams again as tears start to flow down her face, she lifts Asriel up as she continues to push forwards. "This is all my fault… If I wasn't such an idiot… Asriel wouldn't be hurt right now." She says to no one in particular as her sobs increase.

 _'I just wanted… to be happy! Now I have ruined everything for everyone, someone is after me and I can't even protect my self. Much less Asriel.'_ She keeps moving forwards as she frowns. _'I was looking forwards to sharing a drink with you Asriel, I was looking forwards to see the next day again._ _I was actually starting to remember why I fell in love with you...'_ She pushes forwards as she collapses again, she tries to stand as she fails to do so, her legs no longer caring to respond to her commands. "I just want to go home!" She screams out. "I Just want to spend more time with you Asriel!" She screams out louder as her tears fall, a groan heard from her back as Asriel's eyes gently open.

"A-And we… will." He says as he slowly climbs off Frisk, her eyes tear up more. She reaches out as his hand comes into view and lifts Frisk up. "I won't let you die here..." He says as he lifts her up, walking forwards as he moves them both for her. "Frisk, I refuse to let you lose today, so please… just hold on." He says quietly as he pushes forwards a laughter echoing behind them.

"So determined, too bad this is the end of the road for you two." He says as Asriel continues his walk forwards, his blood dripping down his face, his arms and his torso. His left arm missing most of it's fur as he pushes forwards.

"Hold on okay? Don't let me go..." Asriel says as his voice becomes weaker, Frisk's eyes widen in fear as she hugs onto Asriel. Omega's tentacles from his back shoots forwards all looking to impale them both.

"I will just kill the body and take the soul, that is all I need anyways." He says as they move quickly to finish the fight Omega had started. Just mere feet from Frisk and Asriel the tentacles are blocked by a series of bones and spears. Omega turns his head to the left some as Sans, Undyne and Papyrus were now standing there with a glare.

"Paps, take care of the kiddos. Me and Undyne have some trash to clean." Sans says as he moves forwards blocking the path to Frisk and Asriel.

"S-Sans..." Frisk says as she saw him stand in front of her and Asriel, he turns and smirks as he returns glaring at Omega, his blue jacket flapping gently in the wind as Undyne joins him in her black tank top and blue jeans.

"So this fucker thinks he can get away with attacking the people who we owe everything to huh?" Undyne says as her fin-ears twitch in annoyance. Her eyes narrowing as she sticks her hand out and calls upon her cyan blue spear and points it at Omega.

"Yeah, we just gotta delay him long enough to get Frisk and Asriel out of here." He says as he sticks his hand out several bones appear around him as Undyne scoffs. Papyrus quickly got to Frisk and Asriel and begins to help them out of the area as he watches Sans and Undyne some.

"Fuhuhu, so I guess this is where we give this guy a bad time then huh Sans? I have been itching for someone to try and mess with the kid to this point, so I have a right to beat the living pulp out of them!" She says as her words turn to a yell. "You hear that you black misty piece of shit?! I will turn your stupid ass into pulp! Then I am going to drink that pulp and turn you back into a piece of shit!" She screams out at Omega as Sans chuckles.

"Nuisances. Move and let me complete my mission so this worl-" A spear shoots up from the ground as it slices all the tentacles clean off as Undyne snarls. Omega looks back as he sees the tentacles slowly dissipate into smoke as he looks forwards again.

"You think I am just gonna let you ruin everything? And everyone's lives?!" Undyne shouts as she glares at Omega. He does nothing as the smoke slowly begins to stop floating up as it floats above him.

"Yes." He says as the smoke begins to fire off as thousands of small needles towards them as Sans throws his hand up, a large bone wall raises up and blocks the attack as he quickly disperses it and Undyne calls upon her spears and commands them to fly at Omega. He stands there as the spears fly through him, he begins to walk forwards with the holes slowly repairing themselves. The needles lay everywhere was they break apart and begin to form a large creature, that had a Dragon like body and tail with a demonic like face with red eyes. It stood on two back feet as it was over twelve feet high, it's head was like a deformed demon now that it fully formed as Omega smiles.

"This is my pet, please feed him your souls and dust." He says as he stands by as Sans looks to Undyne.

"We can't fight this, we need to fall back. Paps should have Frisk and Asriel safe by now." He says as Undyne nods. He places his hand to the ground as he throws it up pulling Undyne and him to the air with a large bone, as he grabs her and vanishes in a blue flash, letting the large bone fall and hit the ground and slowly vanish. Omega growls as he grips his chest.

"Damn… I guess that is my limit for now. I will be back and you won't be so lucky to have me play with you like toys. Because next time I won't use a mist body to attack you. I will deal with you my self." He says as his body breaks apart and slowly vanishes from view. Leaving the destroyed section of the city void of anything living.

Sans and Undyne rush up to Frisk, Papyrus and Asriel. And it did not look good as Asriel was laying on the asphalt coughing up blood. Frisk was next to him as her tears were falling down her face Sans rushed up to Papyrus as he looks to him for answers.

"Paps, what happened?!" He asks as Papyrus shakes his head.

"I don't know brother, Asriel started to cough up blood in large amounts. I fear… he does not have long as he seems to be in a lot of pain." He says as Undyne growls she pulls her phone out and begins to dial Alphys.

"Come on, pick up Al!" She growls as a click noise appears as she quickly speaks. "Alphys get over to us now! Asriel needs medical attention stat! Hes unmovable. We are on 84th and Blazrin, and bring Toriel just in case..." She says as Frisk holds onto Asriel crying as he gently smiles at Frisk.

"W-Whats with those tears Frisk?" He asks as blood slowly pools in his mouth as she looks at him. "You, should be happy… your still able to live your life… for me." He says as her eyes widen. His hand slowly reaches up to her, and cups her face as she looks at him. "Gosh, y-your so beautiful… you know that? I don't think I have ever seen anyone more beautiful in my life." He says as Frisk shakes her head.

"P-Please Asriel, save your strength… I can't lose you. Please, damn it please!" She begs as he shakes his head slowly. His eyes tear up some as he smiles a bit more.

"I can't do that, but I am happy..." He starts to cough as a large amount of blood spews from his mouth as Frisk flinches at the amount as she looks him in the eyes. "...that you are safe." He says as she stares at him.

"Please Asriel… you dying will just make me so much worse off Asriel. Please… don't leave me. Not after everything I have done for you… please, just listen to this selfish request once." She says as Asriel chuckles, he coughs up a huge amount of blood as some splatter against Frisk, he frowns as gently wipes the blood off her face.

"Such a face… does not deserve to be tainted with the look of blood." He says as she cries harder she wraps her arms around him as suddenly a car pulls up with Toriel, Alphys and Mettaton.

"Tor!" Sans says as he sees her get out of the car with wide eyes. He quickly intervenes her from rushing to Frisk and Asriel.

"Asriel!" She screams as her eyes form tears as she looks to the ground, Sans hugs on to her as he looks to Asriel, Alphys quickly moves to give medical treatment as Mettaton walks up to Undyne.

"MT?! I thou-" She stops as she sees the worried expression. She sighs as she looks to Asriel. "Nevermind, where is Asgore?"

"Toriel said he was unable to come to stop any political fallout from what is happening in the city, it was all over the news of some man attacking with black tentacles. Darling, is that true?" Mettaton asks as Undyne nods.

"Yeah, the bastard was strong and I could see that. He must have been throwing Asriel around like a rag doll." She says as Mettaton frowns.

"Asriel, please don't close your eyes! Please!" Frisk begs as she sees his eyes slowly drooping.

"F-Frisk? You still there? I… can't see you anymore..." He says as she takes his hand, his eyes widen some as he smiles. "I see… you are here. Good, I need… to tell you something." He says as Frisk scoots closer and brings her face to his.

"Y-Yes Asriel?" She asks as he smiles some, he pushes up against her as his lips lock with hers. The taste of blood fills her mouth as her eyes widen even further. _'N-NO! PLEASE NO!'_ She screams mentally as the kiss breaks.

"I love… you." He says as his eyes close entirely, his hand goes limp as Alphys freezes.

"Asriel..." She stares at him, the limp body as Frisk shakes him some. "Asriel… wake up..." Toriel tries to look away but shes locked eyes with the body of her son, one that is not decaying into dust. "Asriel please… wake up..." Frisk asks again as her tears fall, she feels something in his pocket as she reaches into it and pulls out a small purple box. Her eyes were wider than the sun as she opens it to see a ring. _'H-He actually…'_ Frisk couldn't believe it, but she had to. Realization setting in as she clenches her hands against the object,

 _ **"Yes, Asriel did in fact love you, he wanted to marry you one day. Thus that ring… now."**_ Frisk clenches her hand into a fist as she looks to Asriel with angry eyes.

 _'Now I have to make it up to him.'_ Alphys tries to jump start his heart thinking it would work but nothing happens as Frisk screams. "Damn you!" She yells out as she slams her fist weakly into his chest. Everyone jumps a bit at her sudden outburst. "Damn you Asriel! How dare you! Admit you love me, carry such an object with you and then DIE ON ME!"She screams out in fury as her eyes glow some. She lifts him up into a hug as his blood stains her dress. "YOU OWE ME ASRIEL! YOU OWE ME A NEW DINNER, YOU OWE ME A NEW DRINK, YOU OWE ME A NEW DRESS!" She screams as she starts to give a gentle golden glow off her. "AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU OWE ME A PROPER DATE AND AN APOLOGY!" She screams as she collapses, falling on top of Asriel as she stays hugging onto him. Toriel's eyes widen as Alphys checks them over. She gives a sigh as she gently smiles.

"She saved him…" She says with relief as the golden glow fades. Toriel gives a sigh as she smiles towards Frisk.

"Is Frisk okay?" Sans asks as Alphys nods, Sans gives a sigh of relief. Mettaton smiles as he places a hand on Undyne's shoulder.

"Darling, was it just me or did you feel like your heart skipped a beat too when that occurred?" He asks with a smile as Undyne looks at him with worry.

"Mettaton… you don't have a heart..." She replies as his smile brightens.

"I know darling." He says as Undyne slowly leads him to Alphys to get checked out. Sans and Toriel got Frisk and Asriel in the car as they both gave a quiet sigh. They stood by the door where Asriel was at as Toriel looks at him, her heart still pounding with worry.

"Sans, today was..." Sans nods as he understands what she was saying.

"I know Tor. Everything went crazy from the start. Glad you called me when you and Asgore got that phone call asking about them, I can get anyone anywhere after all asap in an emergency. Listen if anything happens just send a text with the letters 'NHCN' I will know it means, 'Need Help, Come Now' I will be over the second I get it." Toriel nods with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Sans, you've been a great friend over these past three years." She says as Sans smiles at her, however he frowns as he sees the expression on her face.

"Tor, listen. I know what its about to come to, but don't lose hope that something they do might change it. Even then don't be down about whats about to happen. Live happily till that day." Sans places his hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

"Thank you again Sans. Come on lets get these two home." She walks around to the driver side, Sans sighs and smiles.

"Alright Tor, lets go home. Paps, you take care of everything here alright? And make sure Undyne doesn't blow up another car this time. Asgore already got onto us last month for that incident." Sans climbs into the driver side backseat as he buckles in afterwards.

Toriel takes it slow as she drives away, her phone starts to ring as Sans takes it from the dash and answers it.

"Tor's driving, this is Sans. What'cha want?" He says as a heavy sigh comes through. He looks to Toriel who glances at him as he mouths the word 'Asgore'.

 _"Sans, I hope to you have good news to give me. I have been worrying about_ _Frisk and Asriel."_ Asgore's voice comes from the other end of the phone line as Sans turns it on to speaker phone.

"Heya, everything alright? You sound upset..." Sans gives a worried look to Torriel who drives up to the speed limit as they try to hurry home.

 _"You could say that, things on my end are complicated. Monsters are being blamed in general for this 'attack' from this mysterious_ _attacker_ _. Saying that its a rogue monster that refuses to abide by the system."_ Sans's eyes widen as he looks at the phone.

"Your jokin right 'gore? This guy was no monster, besides he had a human appearance. How do we know it wasn't another human that didn't get caught in trying to regain magic and actually succeeded." Toriel's eyes take a fearful look in them as she hears this, her heart aches as she glances back to Frisk and Asriel.

" _No, now do you have good news?"_ Sans sighs as he gently smiles.

"Yeah, the kiddos are okay. Though barely, Asriel had died again, but thanks to Frisk he was revived. We are on our way home, and then we are gonna give them a little time alone to talk once they awake." He says as he looks to Toriel. "That okay Toriel to let them talk about this between them selves?" She smiles as she nods.

"Yes, and Asgore? I-" She sighs as she look to the phone. "We need to have a talk our selves, it is almost time and I do not want any regrets between us, so when I get home could we have a private talk of our own?" She asks as she returns to focus driving.

 _"Sure, Toriel. Drive safe and see you soon. … … Love you."_ Asgore says hestitantly as Toriel gently smiles. Sans hangs up the phone up as he leans back in the chair, they make their way home as they soon Arrive. Frisk and Asriel for the second time are carried in as Penny and Jake glare angrily at the two. After placing them on Frisk's bed again Sans has a talk with Penny and Jake as the two look to each other and nod, agreeing not to bother them till they leave the room.

It was seven hours later as it was now nightfall as Frisk sits up, a distant and hurt look on her face as she turns her head to see a shallow breathing Asriel asleep next to her. She gently smiles as she frowns soon away.

 _'What if it was just a fluke?'_ She thought as Asriel groans, he slowly sits up as he looks to Frisk.

"F-Frisk?" He looks around as he looks rather tired. "How did we get here?" He asks as he gives a yawn as Frisk looks at him.

"I am going… to guess our family." She says with a hurt voice. Asriel flinches at the tone as he looks at her.

"Frisk is everything okay?!" He asks as he looks at her, she jumps some at the sudden worry he shows.

"W-What?" She looks at him as he locks eyes with her.

"Are. You. Okay?" He says slowly as Frisk looks at him. She looks down as she sighs.

"I..." She looks at him in the eyes as she gently sits on the edge of the bed. "Did you mean it?" She looks to her hand where she still clenched onto the ring box as she places it on the bed next to him Asriel looks to it as he gently sighs. "Did you really mean what you said to me with your final breath? Or did you say that so I'd try and continue to live." She says as he gently smiles, he crawls over the bed as he sits behind her and wrap his arms around her, her eyes widen as he snuggles his snout against her neck.

"Yes… I said it, because I was afraid I would never get the chance. I was afraid that was the end for me. I was afraid there was not going to be another reset." He says as Frisk's eyes widen even more, she turns her head some he was smiling while holding her. "I have always..." His voice started to crack as a few years wet his fur and her neck. "That you would hate me for saying it, or you wouldn't love me the same way. I have never felt so happy before I met you, and I only realized how late that I was loving you. I have never had such a full life without you there. When we got separated from each other I couldn't stop the dreams of you leaving me behind..." He says as Frisk's eyes start to tear up.

"I was afraid that I was the one being left behind and I never realized I was the one leaving you behind. I wanted to take you to Deliana's for a date, for a day you would remember… Because I Love you." He says as Frisk's heart beats hard and fast she smiles as she wipes her tears away. She slips from his arms as she tries her hardest to put up an angry face.

"I-If you love me! T-Then you need to make sure you pay me back for everything..." She says as Asriel sees the blood stains on her and smiles gently at her trying to scold him. "F-First I want you to take me on anther date, this time not under any disguise. Next I want you to take me shopping, you ruined my dress with your blood! Then I want you buy several of those fusion potion drinks we lost, a week's worth- No a month's supply! Three each day! And finally… I want you to apologize for saying that to me when your dying..." She says slightly hurt as Asriel gently reaches up and pulls her to him as he looks her in the eyes.

"I agree to it all except the apology, I will not apologize for loving you and saying my love." He says as she smiles.

"Okay… I guess I can't force you. Thank you…" She says as wraps her arms around Asriel. A thought crosses her mind as she pulls back just enough to look him in the eyes. "If… you really thought of it as a date, since we are home there is one thing left to do." She says with a gentle smile.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asks with a smirk as he brings their faces extremely close.

"This." She says as she connects their lips, she lets herself melt to the familiar feeling and spark of the kiss. _'I have waited...'_ Frisk deepens it as she lets her light body rest against Asriel as he falls back on to the bed as he lets her deepen it further, only to return with the same passions she gives.

 _'So long for this.'_ Asriel thought as he slowly breaks the kiss, the obvious desire of wanting to continue growing lower as he stops her. "As much, as I want this to go where I feel your leading it. We should hold back a while, and get to know each other properly. I mean… if I had known you as much as I should have, then you would have never ended up the state your in." He says as she smiles and nods, taking it back to a hug.

"Okay, I just want you to know one thing though." She says as he raises an eyebrow.

"What would that be Frisk?" He asks as she lifts his ear some and whispers.

 _"I love you so much. Thank you for being with me every step of the way."_ She whispers gently as he hugs her and gives her back a gentle rub.

"Your welcome, and I love you too. Now..." Asriel tilts his head back as the door creaks closed some. "I think we should also say that its wrong to peep and eavesdrop on family and friends during an important discussion, or likely something that could have ended up _more_." He says as Frisk looks up, she notices the door slowly open as Penny, Jake, and Sans walks in, two of which with sheepish red faces. Sans smirks as he looks at the two.

"How you feel now kiddo? Everything as gray as before?" He asks as Frisk shakes her head,

"No, and I'm glad. I've… lived too long this past year and half telling my self its not going to happen… and here I am now. So what happened? I sorta blacked out after I screamed at Asriel's… corpse." She says as another pair of footsteps starts to enter in, Frisk and Asriel's faces light up as Toriel walks in on their 'suggestive' position they have not moved from.

"Well, if your going to do _activities_ like that, _closing the door_ and _not_ having an audience is something i'd rather you have. Just be sure to prac-" Toriel starts as Frisk drops her head and screams into the bed.

"Mother!" She screams as Toriel chuckles, her face turns serious soon as Asriel nudges Frisk who climbs off and sees Toriel's serious expression.

"In actuality, there are bigger issues. The monsters are demanded to pay the price of the city damage and to bring forth the one responsible for it all, and right now Asriel is the biggest suspect for allowing such destruction happen. Asgore is getting ready for a emergency meeting and they requested you be there Frisk. Other than this, we must begin training you to use your newly found skill." She says as Frisk's head turns some.

"New...found skill?" She says confused as Toriel nods.

"Kiddo, Frisk. You saved Asriel with Magic. It didn't click with most of us till just recently while you were out that, you have magic. Alphys called Toriel up screaming and freaking out. She wants to take a look at your soul again as we figured the reason you were able to do things in the Underground was the 'Magical Food' we had, acting as a temporary booster to allow you to use your Determination as a type of magic. Now we know we were wrong." He says as Toriel smiles brightly.

"This will be a big step for you Frisk. Magic opens up so many doors for monsters, but for a human it opens limitless possibilities." Sans sighs as he looks to Toriel.

"Tor, you should come forth with what Alphys said for sure though." Toriel flinches a bit as she sighs.

"Okay… I was hoping not to bring it up right away." She says with a hurt expression.

"Bring what up?! Serious, what is going on? What about Frisk should we know! Isn't she Frisk, someone we care for? That all that matters doesn't?!" Asriel growls out as he gets fed up with hearing all this. "Frisk has magic, so WHAT?! Frisk is special and unique! That is what made her so strong to save us all remember?!" He yells as Toriel motions for him to calm down, Frisk felt uneasy as she looked to the ground.

"Asriel, its difficult. Because if the humans found out then… it could be complicated." She says as Asriel sighs, the second time she has hinted that Frisk was not exactly 'human'. "Frisk, Alphys had the readings from when you saved Asriel originally… when you brought us to the surface. She looked over it and said that she noticed that your not _exactly_ like a human. Your actually… _human_ and _monster_." She says as she looks down. "We have been working to prevent 'Human monster' creations that could overtake both races that humans were trying to make… however if you were to suddenly announce that, then what do you think would happen..." She says as Frisk nods.

"I understand." Asriel growls as he looks to Frisk.

"You understand what?! What would happen?!" He demands as he gets on the verge of all this riddling talk getting to him. Frisk looks at him with crestfallen eyes.

"They would likely see it as part of a 'plan' and everything we have worked for would have been for naught. There is a protocol that most people and monsters don't know about. _Protocol ME_ , or known as Protocol Monster Eradication." She says looking to the ground as Asriel's eyes widen.

"Y-Your kidding right?! Please..." He gently grabs Frisk with worry in his eyes as Toriel looks away. Penny and Jake were visibly pale at the thought of this 'protocol' as it would mean the death of every monster and anyone who was not 'human'.

"She is not, Asgore and I both know about it as well.." She says as she looks to Penny and Jake. "Come, let us leave these two. I came to check up on you and now things are tense. Sans you should go check up on Papyrus." She says as Sans nods.

"Yeah, Kiddos if you need me give me a call." He says as he walks out with them, Asriel shakes visibly as he stares at the ground.

"Asriel?" Frisk asks as he loos up some, worried more about Asriel than anything.

"E-Even after all this time? T-They still hate us?!" He says as Frisk frowns.

"More like afraid… humans crave power they don't understand, there is 'legalized' experiments for monsters to volunteer for to allow the government to learn about magic. Anyways can we change the topic… its late and I would like to go to sleep. We may have just woke from being knocked out again, but I would like to sleep and just forget some things that happen, in the morning could you take me down to Deliana's to get another drink? I want to drink it with the knowledge of you loving me. So I can fully experience the feeling that lingered there today." She says as Asriel sighs.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." He says as he moves towards his comforter as Frisk grabs his hand and pulls him to the bed with a gentle smile.

"Sleep in the bed, and snuggle next to me. I'd like to wake up in your embrace." She says as he obliges her request. He climbs back into the bed as he wraps his arms around her. She smiles as she closes her eyes. "Good night Asriel." She says as he rubs her head.

"Good night." He replies as the night goes silent. They both drift asleep as their dreams come to them.

 _/Dream memory flashback/[First encounters to winter]_

 _"So this is the surface..." Asgore says as he smiles. "It is as gorgeous as I remember, though much as changed." He says with a smile as Toriel smiles gently standing next to Frisk. Asriel was silently standing next to Frisk as he hugs onto her hand and arm._

 _"Whoa! So THIS is the surface! I AM SO STOKED, yo human! Where are all the giant robots and Giant sword wielding warriors?!" Undyne calls out as Alphys sighs._

 _"U-Undyne, D-Determining how the tech we have and h-how this world looks, t-they don't have g-giant robots, a-and s-swords may be inefficient here for c-combat." Alphys says as Undyne sighs._

 _"What? Seriously that is a bummer… I WILL JUST GIVE THEM A REASON TO DEVELOP THOSE ROBOTS!" She screams as Alphys's eyes widen. Sans walks up behind Frisk as he smiles._

 _"Hey kid, don't you know how to accept someone's thanks?" Sans says as Frisk and Asriel turn around, In Sans's hand was his jacket as he stands in a white t-shirt as he hands it to Frisk. "Thanks, for everything. I know it ain't much, but uh, please accept this." He says with a smile a bit hesitant as he watches it._

 _"You sure Sans?" Frisk asks as her eyes widen some he nods as he smiles brightly._

 _"Yeah, Hey PAPS! Your turn." He yells as he moves aside, Papyrus stood in his 'battle' armor as he walks up to Frisk, in his hands was a red scarf._

 _"HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO GIFT YOU MY SCARF, AS THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" Papyrus says as Frisk's eyes widen further, Asriel watches with surprise as Papyrus smiles. "I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND, I WON'T BE NEEDING THE PAST HOLDING ME BACK, SANS EITHER. SO WE WILL GIVE THESE AS MEMORIES OF YOUR ADVENTURE IN THE UNDERGROUND!" He shouts out as Frisk smiles a tear falling down her face. Undyne turns to smile as she looks at her._

 _"Heck yeah!" She says as she rushes away into the mountain to only return quickly back with her helm. "Take this brat! As a mement of our epic fight! Seriously no one has ever gotten past me so much!" She says with her fishy toothy grin._

 _Mettaton walks up as he now stands in his 'EX' form. He smiles as he places a small keychain with a small 'Mettaton' in his old form, his 'EX' form, Frisk, and some words dangling saying 'Stay fantastic darling'._

 _"Don't ever let your star fade Darling! You have been the brightest thing for us all." Mettaton says as she smiles at the four of them._

 _"T-Thank you..." Frisk says surprised as Mettaton knelt down and looked to Asriel, he smiled some as he stuck his other hand out to Asriel._

 _"Darling, you too… I have a feeling your someone special to Frisk, and had a hand in all of this. So stay brilliant as well." Mettaton says as Asriel gently reaches out and takes the object, it was a heart shaped locket that held an Image of Frisk in one side and an old photo of him in the other. "Stay close to those who lead your path, and you will find a new and brighter future." He says as everyone smiles as Asriel looks up to Mettaton._

 _"T-Thank you, you… didn't have to though." He says as Mettaton does not reply, Frisk takes the scarf and gently wraps it around Asriel._

 _"Here, you can wear that. Keep it safe for me okay Asriel?" Frisk says as Asriel nods._

 _"Okay." He replies as Frisk turns with Asriel and walks with him and the others down the mountain, Frisk had Asriel let go as she went with Toriel to try and introduce the humans to Monsters for the first time._

 _However they were met with force as they were soon all rounded up with Frisk and held till the human Military arrived, along side several government officials, it was a long six day process before Frisk's story was believed and they were let go. The humans decided to give it a 'trial' period and allowed some of the monsters free for now and would allow more over the course of a year._

 _The story told to the government was that the monsters were trapped in the mountain from previous humans over an accident with a human, that they have been held in mount Ebott for years, that if they wanted confirmation with one of them could go into the mountain to confirm the existence of the Underground. Asgore was taken as the 'King' so he lead them back and returned after the end of the week. The human group that went with him were different, they weren't scared or terrified. They were just, shocked._

 _"I have never seen such a society in such a state..." One says as he looks down. He looked rather young, maybe early thirties, he was in a formal suit as he stood five foot six. "I put down my statement towards a trial period to see if they can merge into our society." The man says as he takes a seat and looks to Frisk. "You… spent time down there, correct young lady?" He asks as Frisk nods._

 _"Yes sir, I did." She says as he gently smiles._

 _"Were you not afraid of them?" Frisk shakes her head as she looks to Toriel._

 _"No sir, I thank the reason why to Toriel here, who showed me that Monsters did not want to harm humans, were just wanting to be free and live happily like us." The man nods as he understands._

 _"My statement stands, as Vice-president, sent word to the president to notify him of my decision, he gave me authority over this." He says as one of the others replies with a 'Yes sir, ' before rushing off. He looks to Frisk with a smile. "Could, I interest you all in some food?" Frisk gives a nod as she smile brightly._

 _"Yes, please if you do not mind." The man smiles as he looks at them all. Asgore stands next to him with a gentle smile as he looks at the man._

 _"I do not, let us see what we can get for you all." He says. The hours and days went by before anything crazy happened over two percent of all monsters were freed unto the surface allowing the first migration of monsters, it was roughly six hundred and fifty monsters freed unto the surface at first not including the group of them._

 _It was rough at first as they would not allowed to be into schools yet, at most basic jobs for income. The monsters would be moved into special areas set for them and the Vice President allowed Frisk to live with Toriel as he saw a motherly connection to Frisk and she seemed happy, so there was no reason to force her away. Though others protested, however he didn't listen._

 _The world was slowly changing as the monsters were rejected at first, however some were willing to give them a chance and gave them jobs to interact with humans on a day to day basis, and slowly, but surely it was starting to show that they were merging in easily. Over the next three months as winter started to blow in as they returned at the end of the end of summer and start of fall, things were slow and painful. A total of six percent of monsters were freed though out of that, over forty monsters had been murdered by humans who disagreed and when the humans learned of what happened or saw it, it started to spark a series of protests to protect them as they saw the pain and suffering the monsters were enduring._

 _Monsters turned to dust and without that dust, they had no remains to bury, or even to keep, Humans knowing what its like to lose those you love are hurt by the fact that they cannot do the things they want as they learned more and more of their restrictions. Fifty monsters passed away as their children reached their full maturity, and the human doctors who saw the process were afflicted with some trauma as they had witness monsters slowly and painfully pass away and turn to dust, the process was excruciatingly painful and slow. The quickest was three days, and the longest was a month._

 _In the end over eighty dead and the humans were learning that the monsters didn't get all the benefits they thought they did, they expected all monsters had huge families, to learn that none even got to see grandchildren made the elderly speak of their experiences to the passing of grandchildren to share some of their own memories to those who would never get to._

 _The coming weeks was Christmas, and the monsters were all having a get together and enjoy it with their own kind as they couldn't spend it with the families in the underground. However, they were met with a surprise as a large group of humans with the Vice president himself coming with, with gifts and had a 'secret' Santa event with them as the conjoined event eased the pain the monsters were feeling, Frisk spent the time with Asriel as the Vice President joined them for a moment with a pair of boxes._

 _"Merry Christmas you two." He says as he hands them the boxes, Asriel was surprised as he smiles._

 _"Thank you, and to you too… I wish I got something for you too." Asriel says as the man chuckles. He motions for them to open it up as they do, inside was several items. Each of them got a special card that said 'Government' on it as he smiles at them._

 _"No need young man. I have officially took up the chance to allow you both to act as a double envoy for the Humans and Monsters. With you two together then it may just show how gentle and kind Monsters are to humans and humans can be to monsters." He says as they look through, other items was mp3 players and up to date smartphones for them with contact information input into them. "Feel free to contact me when ever, The president said one day he may wish to speak to you both, I have been put officially in charge of all monster related business with Asgore Dreemurr. Though Asriel? I talked to your father and if you ever want to take of an active duty with Frisk on all this, call me. Your in the database, but your not activated in the government database to work for us like she is. Your father wanted it to be your choice, and Frisk was the most viable choice so we figured she would be glad to help." He says as Frisk nods._

 _"Thank you. This is awesome ain't it Asriel?" Frisk says as Asriel nods._

 _"Yes thank you again. I… will keep it in mind." He says as Asriel looks to the man who gives him a large smile._

 _"Daniel! Where ar- Ah Asriel, Frisk. You got your Gifts from Daniel?" Asgore says as Frisk and Asriel nod. Asgore looks to Daniel as he smiles. "You ready? I got a call that we are needed." He says as Daniel nods._

 _"Take care you two, and be safe." Daniel says as he walks off with Asgore, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet as they walk away._

 _/Dream memory flashback end/_

Asriel slowly wakes as its morning, Frisk still asleep as he slowly climbs out of bed and finds his phone as he walks out into the hall. He walks down to his room as enters he looks to his desk, he walks up to it and opens the first drawer where an old looking box lays as he opens it up, a card laying there inside.

 _Asriel Dreemurr  
Male_

 _Monster Envoy  
#05548798255465  
'Boss' Monster (Goat?)  
_  
He snickers at the bit of info on it as he holds it in his hand before he opens the contacts on his phone and scrolls to the contact 'Daniel' before taping it and calling the number.

It ring several times as he stands there watching outside. Soon someone answers as a happy voice comes over the line.

 _"Asriel, it has been a long time. What do I owe this pleasant call my fuzzy friend."_ Daniel's voice comes from the other end as he smiles.

"Yeah, I was wondering, is that offer to add my Frisk's envoy companion still there?" He asks as he could feel a bit of happiness somehow through the phone.

 _"I was wondering if you were ever going to do it, It sure is. You ready to active your card and get to work with Frisk? I hear there is a meeting too today."_ Daniel replies over the phone as Asriel chuckles

"Yeah, I'm ready. Active me and lets get to work eh?" He says as he stares out into the sunrise.

/Chapter end./ __

 __


	3. Chapter 3: Refusal

Chapter Three: Refusal

/Break/

" _Excellent! I can't wait to hear your first report when you do it, though please… tell me how the meeting goes. The others are acting strange as of late and the President is beginning to worry someone is planning something."_ Daniel's voice says as Asriel nods.

"I don't doubt it, I will let you get back to work then Daniel. I will call you if I have anything to report." Asriel says as a voice calls out.

 _"_ _Asriel? Where are you…?"_ Frisk's voice gently calls out from her room as Asriel hangs up the phone as he walks out of his room with his card in hand. He sees Frisk looking rather pouty as he smiles.

"Howdy Frisk, sorry had to make a phone call." He says as she looks to him with an annoyed pouting face.

"No! You should stay in bed and be my body pillow!" She says as Asriel chuckles, He moves and takes a seat on the bed as he carefully pockets the card for now.

"So, you got that meeting mom talked about last night today?" He asks as Frisk looks over to her phone, the battery was almost dead but there was a text message saying there was a meeting at eleven in the morning, it was nine now.

"Yeah…" she says disappointingly as she looks to Asriel. "Why?" She felt like he was going to do something stupid as he smirks.

"I'd like to accompany you." He says as Frisk gives him look as if hes insane.

"Asriel… I can't. I don't have that kind of authority." She says as Asriel smiles. He leans over and gives her a gentle peck on the lips as he looks her in the eyes.

"You let me worry about that. Alright Frisk? Now I think we should get cleaned up, what time do we need to be there by?" He asks as Frisk sighs.

"Its at eleven. We got two hours." She replies as he stands up.

"Alright, we have time to shower, grab breakfast, and then we can barrow the spare car." He says as Frisk nods. She starts to climb up as she remembers something and quickly sits back down.

"Uh, why don't you go ahead and get a shower? I will be about in just a second. I gotta check something on my phone..." _'Please fall for that. I tried my best to make it seem convincing. I don't need you to see the mess I have made of my panties about the dream I just had.'_ Frisk prayed as Asriel turned to her and smirk.

"Okay, but before I go." He leans over and gives her another kiss as he couldn't resist doing it now. He moves to her ear as he whispers. _"If you think, you have it bad for morning messes thanks to your body, I am glad you were at Penny's when I woke up from the first time I had one…"_ He says tauntingly as her face brightens up to that of a tomato as he walks away.

 _'What the fuck?! Geez did Asriel change that much when I was being a moping husk?! Like damn, I have never felt my heart pound so hard.'_ She sighs as she quickly stands up and finds clothing before realizing Asriel gave her the upstairs bathroom, as she saw him move down the stairs with a set of clothes in hand. Frisk quickly moves to the bathroom as she closes the door behind her.

Thirty minutes later Frisk was coming down stairs ready for the meeting as she sees Asriel talking to Toriel, both of whom were very happy looking today. Toriel turns to the stairwell as she smiles.

"Frisk, good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asks as Frisk nods.

"Best night of sleep in years. Even better than that time in Snowdin with the musical snoring." She replies as Toriel and Asriel given a snicker at that. Everyone knew about the rather awaking sound effect of the triplets who snored in a magical tune. Frisk moves to the kitchen as Asriel grabs two plates of food and places them before Frisk and next to her, taking a seat in front of the second plate.

"Good to hear." She says as silence hits for a while Toriel gives a gentle smile as she looks to Frisk. "So, should I expect grandchildren within the year?" She says as Frisk suddenly starts to choke, Asriel's face lights up like a Christmas light.

"M-MOTHER!" Asriel screams out as he looks to Toriel who held a devilish smirk.

"M-Mom please! Don't joke like that, we didn't do anything. I'm not gonna have children till we both feel ready for it anyways." She says as Toriel gives a laugh.

"Alright dear, sorry just… having a little bit of fun." Toriel replies though the last bit sounded, hurt? Frisk looks to Toriel as she tilts her head.

"M- Toriel… what is wrong?" Frisk asks seriously as Toriel gives a bit of a jump. She smiles as she looks at Frisk.

"Nothing my child I-" Frisk looked at her with disbelief as she sighs. "I guess… it is time I told you now, rather than the last minute." She says as Asriel sighs.

"Tell me what?" Frisk asks worriedly.

"Frisk, you figured out how to save Asriel thanks to Gerson telling you how souls of a boss monster work… what he didn't tell you was the end result." Toriel says as she takes a seat. She looks down at the table with a gentle smile. "After a monster reaches the age of eighteen, the parents must begin to count the days, as after that each day is a blessing. Because once it has been so long, the parent will soon turn to dust and pass away. In shorter terms, I am slowly dying my child and I just… I just want to have each day lived to the fullest." Toriel finishes as Frisk drops her fork.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she quickly pushes away from the table and as quick as she could rushed to Toriel's side and hugged onto her, Toriel returned the hug as Asriel watched silently. Ten minutes, she stood there holding onto the person she considered her mother, the person who has done nothing, but try and take good care of her.

"M-Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." She says as Toriel smiles.

"It is quite alright deary. I have come to terms with the fact, it is just hard to move on from here. There is much to see still. Now, your going to be late for your meeting if you waste too much time on me. Eat up and head out." Toriel says gently as Frisk nods against the fur of Toriel's neck.

"Okay… I love you mom. You know that right?" Frisk says as Toriel gently wraps her arms around her.

"I know, and I love you too my child." Toriel replies. Frisk gently moves back as they break their hug and goes back to eating breakfast and asking for seconds which she promptly takes with her as they leave the house, Asriel gets into a dark purple truck with the Delta rune on the hood of it, turning the vehicle on as they buckle up and take their leave.

Frisk quickly downs the food, nearly forgot what it was like to have a full stomach after so long with the little food she ate to survive. She looks to Asriel with a smile whom chuckles and reaches over while eyes on the road, wiping a piece of egg off her face.

"Slow down Frisk, its not going to sprout legs. You must be hungry this morning." Asriel smirks as they make their way into the city, though they reach an odd checkpoint as police have them pull over.

"Hold it, entrance past this point is restricted, unless you have official business inside the city we cannot let you pass." The officer said, he was one of the few monster officers who existed right now as well. He was one of the Knight Knights.

"Yes sir," Frisk says as she pulls out her card and hands it to Asriel to hand over to the officer. He looks at it and nods, he hands the card back over as he looks them over before resting his eyes on Frisk.

"Alright Ma'am. You may proceed, is this man your escort for today?" He asks as Frisk looks at the officer with a questioning look.

"Escort?" The officer nods.

"Yes, all officials must have an escort past this point…" He says as he sighs, he leans close as he can as he whispers. _"Listen, I will just say he is this time, Everything is going to the mountain my lady. Monsters are becoming afraid and worried the humans will attack them. I really hope you can diffuse this situation."_ He says quietly as Frisk nods.

"I hope so to. Is that all officer?" She replies as the monster nods before he moves back and motioning for them to move through. Asriel drives carefully as he looks to Frisk.

"Things are worse than we thought already… are we not still moving monsters out of the Underground?" Asriel asks as it has been some time since he last checked on that, Frisk nods as she sighs.

"Ever since we hit fifteen thousand monsters in the city the migration proccess was slowed. The influx of monsters grew rapidly over the past three years. Currently the Underground is at a Thirty five percent overall populated." Frisk replies as Asriel sighs.

They drive as Frisk guides him to the government building built here for all of this. She sighs as they park up front and looks to Asriel.

"They won't let you past the front door." She says as Asriel smiles at Frisk with a look in his eyes.

"And I said, let me worry about that." He says as they get out of the car, Frisk sighs as she follows him up, she pulls her card out as they are stopped at the front entrance.

"Card." One man who was wearing a black suit as he looks to Frisk, she hands him the card as he nods and hands it back. He looks to Asriel waiting who sighs. He slips his hand into his pocket as he pulls out a card similar to Frisk's and hands it over. Frisk's eyes widen as he does as the man soon nods and returns it.

"Enter. They have been waiting for you two." He says as they walk in, Frisk looks to Asriel as he pockets the card.

"A-Asriel?! S-Since when did you-" Asriel chuckles as he looks to her.

"You forgot didn't you? Daniel gave them to us, and he said I could activate it whenever… he said I would be your Partner in this line of work. Now that we are truly a _thing_ as far as I am concerned… I think its right I be your _Partner_ like this as well." Frisk blushes as she smiles. Asriel gives a loud chuckle as he wraps an arm around her with a smile. "Now, lets get to that meeting Frisk. I think I owe you a trip to the store later today." He says as she nods.

"T-Thanks Asriel, for everything. I am truly glad you actually love me like I love you. It did factor that you might not have loved me the same." She says as he leans to her face and gives a peck on her cheek as they walk up to a door. "Here we are." Frisk sighs as she looks to the door.

Asriel nods as he leads her in, removing his arm and his face taking a more official and serious look. The other humans and Asgore looks at the door as they walk in, Asgore's face widen in surprise as some of the humans scowl at Asriel's arrival.

"I hope you all didn't start without us." Asriel says seriously as Asgore shakes his head.

"No, we were waiting on Frisk and one _other._ Daniel didn't mention it would be you, Asriel." Asgore says as his son smiles.

"Life is full of surprises sir." Asriel replies as Frisk nods.

"Yes, and speaking of surprises, what is the purpose of this meeting." Frisk demands as she tries to place her own self more forward to get everything started.

"You think you have any right to demand anything bra-" A human starts as Asgore slams his fist into the desk before them.

"Quiet! You are treading dangerous grounds vocally assaulting her. She and Asriel here, as Daniel said, are the highest importance to this meeting, They are to know _everything_ by his command. You will treat her with the respect Daniel demands you to give them." He shouts at the white skinned human as the man growls.

One of the females sigh as she looks to Asgore.

"Listen, I understand this is stressful, but still. Is this really that big that we have to involve these two young adults? I know Daniel puts a lot of trust in them, but you know how I have felt about pulling Frisk into all these meetings, now your son? This worries me greatly." The woman says as Asgore sighs.

"They are adults now, I understand when Frisk was first fifteen, but now, she is a young woman who is slowly recovering from the issues she was having." Asgore says smiling gently. The woman turns and looks at Frisk as she notices a new glow about her.

"So she is." The woman says as Frisk sighs.

"Maya. This is not about me or Asriel. This is about the meeting so what is going on?!" Frisk annoying snaps as she sighs. "Sorry, things have been… hectic as of late. I've been a bit on edge since I was attacked." Maya nods as she looks to Frisk.

"Yes, we heard about that. It is a mystery and while most and the public blame the monsters… we have another theory." She says as Frisk looks at her.

"We looks closely at some of the footage there… _that_ being. Was not really there… his body broke into mist, and he said." She picks up a remote as audio starts to play.

 _"Damn… I guess that is my limit for now. I will be back, and you won't be so lucky to have me play with like toys. Because next time I won't use my mist body to attack you. I will deal with you my self."_ The recording stops as Maya looks to Frisk.

"This was captured by a nearby street camera. You know that we had these installed early on when Monsters originally came to the surface. They have very strong microphones that we can cancel out excess noise if you were to focus it enough. However it being quiet it was clear as day what he said. This being is definitely not part of the monster faction, nor human. Hes too… _erratic_ for a human. He does not fear anything, more like he acts like he is fear himself. Even a human who acts like they are something powerful, still has personality issues that conflict and act on fear, a human who has no fear is not a human, but cannot even act on a level like this." Maya says as Frisk looks at her.

"This is an outrage, We should be discussing what we are going to do about _them_! If they never appeared we would have a lot more money put into homes for our own people!" The human from earlier growls out again as Asriel snarls.

"I may not have been here _since_ the start of these meetings or have all the information you have, but I am sure that I am right when I say it is thanks to the monster race that the city's crime rate is at an _all_ time low. Ever since the _Monster Cleansing_ attacks two years ago, you have stopped fighting each other and started to find ways to fight _us._ The protests stopped all that in the end did it not? Need I also remind you how public the event was of how traumatized some humans were when they _saw_ the first monsters on the surface _die_ , some none the less in the arms of those who tried to help them. The news reports were not very _cheery_ towards your human government at the time." Asriel says as the man glares at him.

"Well said Asriel, My son has made some very _critical_ points. Things are better for both our people this way." Asgore says as Maya sighs.

"Mr Dreemurr, I apologize for Caleb's words. Hes very… stubborn. So try not to let him get to you." Maya says as Asriel nods.

"Now Maya, we should explain to Asriel the current plan and the next phase of what is to happen for monsters." Asgore says as she nods.

"Yes. Asriel, as you know we control the intake of monsters from the underground. There is now roughly forty five percent-" Maya was interrupted as Frisk suddenly speaks up.

"Forty five?! I thought it was only thirty five?! What changed?" Frisk says as she looks at Maya.

"A cave tunnel opened up, so far forty five percent populated is the current population of the Underground's original amount. However, there is more coming in each day. The tunnel was investigated… there was more 'UnderGrounds' than yours. A total of six so far, and the other 'leaders' have sworn in to the Dreemurr's lead." Maya says as Asgore nods.

"Yes, I have met with them and we now have nearly all the old council back from the time of war many years ago. One man however was not accounted for, the six area did not have their leader, and it worries me so. They said he never entered the underground when it was sealed off… that he stayed and fought. The Kein family, or the _True_ Royal family is missing. We are to expect they have died, however none of the Council's emblems have been updated." He says as Asriel and Frisk look at him. Frisk however felt a slight headache starting to grow as he mentions the name 'Kein'.

"Asgore, what do you mean, your emblems have not been updated? Isn't it just markings?" Asgore shakes his head.

"Each council was gifted with the a special emblem marking that let us see who is the next in line, in case the Royal Family dies, and they are to take the throne after. Our underground was the one to hold the high throne, and I was acting as the _True King_ during the time of being sealed… it seems our barrier broke the others however they sealed their entrances by the King's last orders." Asgore says as he looks to Frisk. "Frisk is everything alright?" He asks with worry as she nods.

"Y-Yeah, just that name 'Kein' is giving me a headache… it sounds familiar." Frisk says as a voice echos in her mind quietly and softly.

 _"Come on sweetie… let us not make your father wait, he may be a Kein man, but he is not one for patience." The voice gives a loving laugh as it fades_.

Frisk Groans as she holds her head some.

"C-Can I get some aspirin. Please?" Frisk asks as Caleb sighs and nods.

"Yes, I will get it." He says as he move away and towards a cabinet and looks around.

"Frisk, do you recall where you might have heard that name?" Frisk gently nods some as she looks to Asgore.

"A… woman said it in a pun like way, she said; _'he may be a Kein man, but he is not one for patience.'_ What ever that means..." Frisk replies as Asgore nods.

"I see… any details before that?" Frisk looks away some as he noticed she was holding something back. "Frisk, please. It is important, if it is something that worries you, then do not be afraid. Asriel and I are both here to help you when you need it. Asriel more so than ever now." Asgore gently speaks towards Frisk as she nods.

"R-Right… she said..." Frisk gives a quiet sigh. "She said, _'Let us not make your father wait.'_ I don't know what to think of that." Frisk quietly says as Asriel rubs her back as he looks at her.

"I see. Well Frisk I know this is hard for you, but we may need to go to where you were born, If your little memory is anything to go by, I feel… you may have some sort of relation to the Family, if anything adopted in as the man who was the last of the Kein family was very gentle and generous towards younger children. I do not recall a day he was not willing to spend every coin in his pocket to feed a child that was hungry." Asgore says as Frisk nods, Caleb walks to Frisk with a cup of water and some aspirin. She quickly pops the medication down and drinks the water.

"Anything else Asgore?" Asriel asks as he feels like this was getting rather difficult for Frisk.

"Yes. There is more _Asriel_. The rest of us has a few words… about _You and Frisk_." Caleb says as he sticks his hand out at Maya, who hands him the remote. He presses down on a button as a video pops up of Frisk glowing while holding on to his corpse. "Care to explain this? Asgore and Asriel? A human using _magic_." Caleb says rather annoyed as Maya looks to Caleb with her own annoyance.

"Caleb we have gone over this, Frisk has likely unlocked a magical ability thanks to her adventure in the underground. She was stuck down there for years! It could be possible that with the return of monsters, we all could slowly gain an affinity for magic." Maya retorts towards his likely claim.

"That may be true… what also may be true is that she is a monster born to look like a human! That could mean they have more darker intentions than we care to believe!" He replies as Asgore growls.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH!? HAVE WE NOT WENT ALONG WITH ALL YOUR DEMANDS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Asgore shouts at the accusation towards his people.

"Yes, but you know as they say. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." Caleb replies to Asgore as he growls angrily.

"Stop this you two." One of the other humans that were silent suddenly says. "This bickering and fighting goes no where. Yes it is suspicious, however. The monsters have done nothing but show us passion and kindness. There is no suspicious activity in their actions. The most questionable detail is the fact that a certain skeleton likes to Teleport before our cameras on April first and pain the word 'Hi' on the cameras. Which honestly is more funny than annoying." The man says chucking.

"Yes, George has a point. There is no evidence that this was part of some sort of plan. Also need I remind you, that there has been odd reports since the beginning of our history as humans of beings that were not humans on the surface, for all we know a monster could have survived this long and had a child with a human willingly or forcibly, and by judging how Frisk's memory is it would have been willingly if she is born of human and monster. Though we have no proof. Monsters carry a human blood genetic that makes them look like us in blood tests, and the only difference is their souls right now. If you look at it from a blood point, we are all _humans_." Maya says as Caleb grunts.

"This is still a bad idea. These monsters are going to cause issues for us." Caleb says as he begins to walk off. "I am done with this meeting." He says as he leaves the room. Maya gives a sigh as she looks to Frisk and Asriel.

"As of late it is required you should be with someone at all times… Asriel since we heard what happened, can we trust you to take this duty to protect Frisk?" She asks as Asriel nods.

"I am more insulted you dare ask if you could trust me." He replies as Maya takes a serious expression.

"You know exactly why I asked, Monster-Human relationships are allowed, but you two? Don't think we won't know if you actually try for children… it is still prohibited. Sexual contact is forbidden in general between monsters and humans." Maya says as Asriel eyes narrow.

 _"So that is where you were going with this."_ Asriel says in a low voice as he gives a growl. _"Your one of them, I can tell by how you speak of this… a purist."_ Asriel says as Maya nods.

"So? I may support monsters, but this day in age, we should only-" Asriel gives a low growl as he looks at Maya.

 _"Shut up..."_ Asriel's eyes glowed gently as Frisk gave him a gentle shake.

"Asriel stop… your worrying me now." Frisk says as Asriel sighs.

"Maya, your being rather restrictive, if they are to be the future why do you support their rights only to throw that at them." George says as Maya turns to him.

"George, the humans, while yes have benefited from the monsters, we should not just breed with them because of that fact." She replies gently as Asgore looks at Maya.

"Then take it up with Daniel. He will have final say in their lives as they fall under his command as of this morning." Asgore says as Maya's eyes widen.

"What?! Hes taking a more active role now? What caused such a chain he said last meeting he was in with us that he grew tired of the nonsense and said he would leave ever-" Asgore raises his hand as Maya quietens.

"Daniel is a mystery we all know that, hes been a strange man since we arrived… he changed while he was in the underground. He must have saw something that I did not, about us to gain the heart he has now. Either way hes taken a really large interest in these two and I cannot break my word I made to him." Asgore says as Asriel looks to his father.

" _Asgore,_ would it be alright if _Frisk and I_ took our leave? I am rather not used to this situation and would not want to _hurt_ someone." Asriel says rather angrily. Asgore gives a nod as he looks at Asriel.

"Yes, you may. Please be careful, and Asriel? Please be mindful of Daniel, since this morning hes been making all sorts of actions that worry me. Hes talk about reactivating an old project we first discussed. _Project Soul_ , something that I feel could be dangerous to Monsters..." Asgore quietly says as Asriel nods.

"I will, you take care Pops." Asriel replies as he looks to Maya, then to George. "Thank you for your support today, George was it?" George gives a nod. "I hope to work along side you some more. I hope some of your other co-workers are not as… _troublesome_." Asriel says as he takes his leave with Frisk following him.

"Your son is an interesting young man… _for a half-breed_ _now_." George says as Asriel is out of hearing range. Asgore sighs as he looks to George.

"Must we bring this up again? I have no idea why they are both _partials_ of both of our kinds." Asgore replies with worry as George smiles.

"Relax Asgore, You know I am on your side through all of this. He is definitely not _born_ like the others, and as I said before _Project Soul_ is not pointed towards monsters. It is pointed to peacefully learn about _them._ " George finishes as he begins to gather papers from the desk before him.

"We still do not know if it as those old tomes you found in the other undergrounds even are _true!_ " Asgore says with worry.

"Asgore, please calm down. No harm will come to Asriel or Frisk. They have done nothing wrong and honestly? Daniel let them into his heart, he may be manipulative to an extent with adults, but the man is loyal to a fault to those he cares about. His daughter turned twenty seven last week and you know he did? He canceled everything for a whole week, just cause his daughter wanted a week to spend with him. He saw his own children in Frisk and Asriel. So he plans to do right by them." George says as he finishes packing the papers up into his suitcase. "I should know, being his brother after all hes done by me so much, and even got me this job when everything fell through four years ago." He finishes as he takes his leave.

Asgore sighs as Maya looks at him.

Outside the building with Frisk and Asriel as they walk to the truck.

 _"Unbelievable!_ The nerve of some humans! Purist governmental pieces of shit!" Asriel growls out as he walks down the steps.

"Asriel I know your frustrated, but please..." Frisk says as he sighs.

"You know exactly why I am mad Frisk! You remember that girl monster kid hung out with?! Remember how she just suddenly _vanished?!_ " He says as as Frisk nods. "She was bullied by the _purists' children_! Till she left… or so that was what everyone else said. _I_ decided to find out, and her parents, thankfully lived a few miles down the road from us. _She committed suicide_ because of those bastards! She loved the little man! However they made it seem like if she did, the world would force her out on to the streets, conflicted with love and fear, she lost control and hung her self!" Asriel growls out as Frisk sighs.

"There… is nothing we can do about that now is there? And you heard Asgore, our life choices are ours to use as long as Daniel says its okay. Just talk to him about that… see if he really does not mind us having children in the future." Frisk replies as he nods.

"I will. I will damn it, but fuck. Those purists piss me off." He says as they finally arrive at the truck. He climbs in and starts it as Frisk climbs into the passenger seat and buckles in. He takes a deep breath as he reaches up and grabs his own buckle and click it in place. "Sorry..." He says as Frisk smiles.

"Don't be. I'm glad your talking about this… I wish I had the courage to talk about my issues when I originally fell apart." Frisk replies as Asriel sighs.

"If I wasn't such an idiot, you would have never fell apart! However… your right, nothing we can do about it now. Lets… go home. Penny might want to help you pick a new dress… or _dresses_ on the guess you want to make me _drop dead_ from your beauty." Asriel says with a smirk as Frisk chuckles. She leans back in her chair as she closes her eyes.

"I think I will just-" She gives a yawn as she slowly nods off. Asriel chuckles as he smiles.

"Sure thing Frisk… take it easy." He says as he focuses on driving, as he slowly takes off.

 _/Two and half years ago/_

 _It had been two months since Christmas time and everyone was hard at work Frisk and Asriel especially since they had to work on helping the other younger monsters adjust._

 _They just had to talk to them and help clear out any nervous issues the others were having._

 _"Just take a deep breath, and relax. These humans are sorta scary, but they are pretty cool once you get to know them!" Asriel says as he looks at the monsters around him._

 _"A-Are they going to hurt us?!" One of them asks as Asriel shakes his head._

 _"Is everything going okay Asriel?" Frisk ask as he sighs._

 _"They… are still afraid, I know Dad said don't bother Daniel, but Daniel also said that we should ask him for help with this if they were too afraid… saying that meeting one would be easier." Asriel says as Frisk thinks it about it as she slips her smart phone out her pocket and looks at it._

 _"Yeah, we can explain to Asgore we needed someone to help!" She says with a smile as they turn to the monster children._

 _"Hey I will prove that humans are not all that bad! We will have our friend Daniel come and say hello!" Asriel says cheerfully as Frisk calls him._

 _The day went well as Daniel came and introduced himself to the children, they seemed more at ease as he talked to him, he talked with a gentle tone as he talked to them, even when he was apparently annoyed when someone called him to leave._

 _The days continue with the same events until it was summer as Frisk and Asriel lied on their respective beds looking at the ceiling. Toriel walks in as she she sighs._

 _"Frisk, Asriel we have to talk." She says as the two sit up and look at her. Nothing had gone on all day and they were out of their mind bored, Daniel had alerted them starting next year monsters will have school._

 _"About what mom?" Asriel asks as he looks at her with a smile as Toriel sighs. She moves and takes one of the seats from the desk closest to Asriel. She takes a seat as she looks at them._

 _"Starting next week after your sixteenth birthdays… I will be putting you both in your own room, this room is to be redone as the master bedroom for later use." Toriel says as Frisk looks at Toriel with wide eyes._

 _"What?! Why?! We have done nothing wrong mother! It's not like anything is going to happe-" Toriel's head turns to Frisk with a glare._

 _"This is not a choice young lady! Boys and Girls are normally separated after being thirteen, I allowed this till I decided on more permanent living quarters. I cannot take the risk that you two get the idea to experiment with your developing bodies or anything! Your sibblings so this is final!" She angerily snaps out as Asriel looks at Toriel._

 _"THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHAT ABOUT OUR CHOICES?! WHY DON'T WE GET TO MAKE ANY CHOICES NOW?!" Asriel screams as he rushes out the door._

 _"ASRIEL DREEMURR GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Toriel yells after him as Frisk looks at Toriel, tears forming in her eyes as Toriel looks back at her a ping of pain shoots through._

 _"T-This isn't right… P-Please don't do this! A-Asriel is the only one who understands me… I don't want to be alone again please mom!" She begs as Toriel quietly stands up and leaves. The sound of the front door opening and slamming echos through the house._

 _"I am going to find your brother. Do not leave this room." Toriel says angrily as Frisk cries harder, she lies down and curls up to her pillow as she looks to a small locket Asriel gave her for Christmas. It was a silver locket with the look of wings folding up into a hear, it opened up to reveal three pictures, one of Frisk, one of Asriel, and one of the entire Dreemurr family after arriving on the surface._

' _THIS ISN'T FAIR… I don't want the dreams to return. I don't want to wake up in the underground anymore!'_ _She cries in her mind as Toriel was standing outside the door with tears flowing down her own face._

' _What am I doing?! This… is for the best. So I don't lose my children again. I can't.' She says to her self as a voice echos in her mind_ _ **'**_ _ **Can't? Or refuse to believe what might happen if you left them together? Afraid of your children being happy...'**_ _Toriel snaps her head around as she looks to the ground. She takes her leave as she goes to hunt Asriel down._

 _The days continued as they were forced into their own rooms, Frisk started to have issues resting as she played it off easily, however Asriel though slept longer and woke more tired each day for weeks on end._

 _Daniel had confronted Toriel about their condition as he looked rather annoyed at her words and actions._

 _"Sometimes we must do things, however there are times we must realize that there is something else in motion." He says to her before taking his leave. Asgore sighs as he goes back to reading his paper._

 _/Present/_

Frisk was mumbling in her sleep as she thrashes gently around Asriel reaches over and gently touches her shoulder as she calms down some.

"Frisk..." He says quietly as he slowly continues to the home. The traffic now heavy in the area he was in.

 _/Twelve Years ago/_

 _"Find her! And kill the her!" The sound of an angry man screams out as several people carrying several different objects as weapons, the gentle lit sky was slowly darkening as a young woman with brown hair quietly moves about with a small child in her arms._

 _"Don't worry my child, my sweet Frisk. Everything will be okay, just do everything as I tell you and you will make it through the night alright?" The woman says as the child cries._

 _"Why are they after you mommy?" Frisk asks as her golden eyes look at her mother filled with tears. The woman smiles as she reaches the most beaten down portion of the town they move through as she quickly covers Frisk up in ragged cloak._

 _"Don't worry about that okay? Just do as I say, quickly go and hide with the other kids, they wouldn't dare to harm you after tonight. Your father will make sure of it. Just don't get caught okay?" The woman says with a smile her blue eyes swelling up with tears. "We will meet again, but I must go now. They won't find me till you bring me back to repent for their actions. You will do great things. Remember in three years, you are to go to mount Ebott, and there things will change for you. I gotta go now sweetie, take care. I love you." She says as she quickly stands and rushes off._

 _"THERE SHE IS AFTER HER!" A man yells as the sounds of a group_ _soon rush past the alley nearby as they make haste after her._

 _"M-Mommy..." Frisk says as she quickly does as her mother asks, even though her heart said to follow after her._

 _/Present/_

 _"M-Mommy..."_ Frisk mumbles as Asriel drives up in the drive way. Asriel turns to look at her as he sees tears flow from her face. He gentle reaches over and shakes her away as she slowly looks around.

"A-Asriel?" She says as she slowly realizes she was dreaming.

"Yeah, its me. You okay? You seemed to be having a bad dream." He says as he turns off the truck after putting it in park. Frisk raises her hand to her face as she wipes her tears looking down to the floor of the car shaking her head.

"N-No… all this talk about my father… about this 'Kein' family… It's really bringing up old memories I had locked away… my mother is gone and now I dream of her again." She says as her start to water again, Asriel looks to her as he sighs.

"Talk about it, please. If anything to me… you know… I heard your cries sometimes in the night, when we first separated… how you begged not to be left in the underground alone… so please. Don't hold it in this time." He says as his hand reaches out and gently squeezes Frisk's shoulder. She nods as she looks to Asriel.

"Well, twelve years ago my mother… she left me alone in the Town of Belara, she left in a hurry in the middle of the night. Though it was not willingly. She did it to protect me. She dropped me off in the slums of the town, before she ran off, only to be found by the other town folk. Shes was being hunted and I had no idea why. She said as long as I made it through the night, that my _father_ would make sure I was okay… I don't see how though! I lived three years there being mistreated for something I don't even know. I don't even know what happened to her after she left..." She says as she tightens her hand against the arm rest of the chair. Asriel watches her as she slowly starts to cry while staring at the floor.

"Now, I am getting these memories of my father?! As if its supposed to lead me to him, I don't even know if I want to know him! He was never there and now that I fucked up again I remember this shit?! Like what do I need to do Asriel?!" She says as Asriel stares at her, he had no words to say. No advice to offer.

 _'_ _What should I say? I mean come on if it was me i'd-'_ Asriel widens his eyes as he smiles looking at Frisk. "Frisk, do you really want to know what I would do in your position?" He asks as she gently nods. "I would find the truth. We have time off and I think getting away from the city would be good for you. We can even take Penny and Jake with us if your afraid of doing this alone." He says as Frisk looks at him, she glances towards the house as Penny walks out and waves to them to come in.

"I..." She closes her eyes as and nods. "Okay. Let's do it then, lets find my father… but first we need to get the 'Okay' from mom." She says as Asriel smiles, he opens his door as he steps out. Frisk doing the same as they soon are walking inside the home to see Toriel smiling at them.

"Hello you two, how was the meeting?" She asks as Asriel sighs.

 _"_ _Tiresome._ Other than that it was okay." Asriel says as Toriel stares at him. Frisk sighs as she looks at Toriel.

"Asriel met Maya… and Caleb." Toriel sighs as she nods.

"I see… Maya is nice, but honestly I worry for our future with people like her, and Caleb is of a dying age of human resentment that lingers still." Toriel says gentle as Asriel growls. He sighs as he looks to Toriel, calming down his anger before he speaks up.

"Anyways… Frisk you want to tell mom?" Frisk looks to the floor as Toriel looks at them curiously.

"I-" She sighs as she looks up at Toriel smiling gently. "Me and Asriel made a little decision to go investigate something about my past. I'd like to know in a day or two if we could go investigate it. We have an idea where we could find my father, and maybe learn about my biological mother." Toriel flinched a bit as Frisk smiles. "Don't worry mom… I just want to know why she left me the way she did. You will always be my mother in my heart for everything you have done for me." Toriel's eyes widen as she smiles walking up to Frisk and wrapping her arms around her.

"Alright… you can go in a couple of days." Toriel replies as Frisk returns the hug. "How ever I want you to check in each day if you can, if you go longer than three days without calling in, I am sending Undyne after you both in hound mode." She says strictly in the hug as Frisk chuckles.

"Alright mom. I understand, we will keep in contact wh-" Frisk's phone starts to go off with a silly ring tone as she sighs. "Sorry one moment its Daniel." She pulls her phone out of her pocket as she answers.

 _"_ _Hey! Did you see the gift that walked with you into the meeting?"_ Daniel's voice seemed more excited than usual as Frisk smiles.

"Yeah sure did… was honestly surprised that I didn't find it before the meeting..." She says sarcastically as Daniel gives a chuckle over the line, it goes quiet as she realizes its turning some what serious.

 _"Yeah well. Now you need to come meet up with me. Sorry for the sudden call and I am sure you just got back home, but I want to explain a few new things and I want Asriel to give his report in person."_ Frisk's eye brow raises.

"Daniel, this is a bit sudden indeed. How important is it that we see you right now." Frisk asks as she looks to Asriel mouthing to get the truck ready, he sighs as he goes to do so.

 _"Would you believe me if I said I knew something about you that you didn't? Or that this is about something above all of the human race that if it leaks out then National security will be the least of our worries for the next forty years."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she looks to Toriel.

 _"Sorry mom we got to go, Daniel is saying this is vital."_ Frisk whispers as she walks towards the door, "Alright we are on out way, I hope we are meeting someplace that has food at least." Frisk replies as Daniel gives a hearty laugh from the phone line.

 _"That is the spirit. I'm at the more casual Underground themed restuarnt that opened up last week. I figured it'd be a nice change of pace to eat at. Its not as fancy as Deliana's, but it will be good enough for this little meeting. 67th Street and Hunter's Road."_ Daniel says as the phone call ends, Frisk sighs as she climbs into the truck as Asriel was sitting in the driver's side waiting.

"How bad?" He asks getting to the point as Frisk looks at him.

"Bad. From the way he spoke, he has information that could spark a Civil war that our own National security would not stop." Asriel nods as he backs out of the drive way, Frisk quickly buckles in as he speeds off in a hurry. "67th and Hunter's Road." Frisk says as he makes a turn onto a high way.

They make their way as Asriel growls annoyed.

"Seriously, first a meeting with the others and that stressed me out to no end with that purist, and Caleb? I can forgive him, he was just keeping his wits about him, he don't seem like a bad guy. George though is hiding something I just can't tell if hes really on our side." Asriel says as Frisk nods.

"Yeah, something is going down these days and we have no idea yet. Maybe Daniel can get us up to date on what is going on." Frisk says as Asriel gives a heavy sigh.

"Frisk, this all worries me, are our lives really even in our control?" Asriel asks as Frisk smiles towards him.

"Do you really care? I mean come on that ring proves you were ready to say fuck the rules." She says as her smile turns to a smirk Asriel's face lights up heavily as he glances away.

"I wanted to be prepared..." He says as he looks to her. "...d-did you at least like it? I doubt you would say yes right now if I asked… it's too soon and we should go on more actual dates before that, but can you at least tell me if you like the ring?" He asks with worry, Frisk looks over to him as she looks into his worry filled eyes.

"Asriel…" Frisk felt a slight warmth flow in her chest at his worry. "You silly goat." She replies with a chuckle as she leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Of course I liked it, it was gorgeous." Asriel sighs as he smile brightly, eyes locked on the road.

"Thank you, it means so much to hear you say that. I was afraid you'd hate it for not matching you or I was afraid I would have some how offended you with it." He says as Frisk gives another chuckle. They continue the drive till they arrive at a smaller restaurant as they find a spot to park and head in. In the far back from everyone Daniel was waiting calmly and with a very serious expression on his face as they walk up to him. He glances up at them as he smiles.

"Frisk, Asriel. Glad you two could make it in such short notice." He says with a smile as Frisk sighs.

"Let us just get this talk over with so we can move to a more _calmer_ chat while we eat. I don't like eating under stress." Frisk says as Daniel's face returns to a serious expression, He was wearing a black suit and his turquoise eyes narrow.

"There is no _calm_ chat this time Frisk. You will have to eat while under this _'stressful'_ chat." He says as Frisk sighs. He looks over to Asriel waiting calmly.

"The meeting went… _smoothly_ as it could be before I wanted to punch a hole in the wall." Asriel says as Daniel nods.

"Yes, I figured as much since Maya was there. She is a handful to deal with. Kind soul, yet stubborn and brainwaished by the _purity_ of the human race. As if such a thing existed." He says as Frisk realizes this was getting serious quickly, suddenly they have three plates of food placed before them as Daniel waves the waiter away who nods and leaves them be.

"So, what do you want to hear first? The chance of Civil war or learn about your selves." Daniel says as Frisk looks to Asriel and back to Daniel.

"When you say 'selves' you… mean us both don't you. Isn't Asriel a monster?" Daniel shakes his head.

"Not anymore. Listen..." He looks around as gives a low 'hmm' sound. He motions a waiter over and whispers to their ear as their eyes widen before sighing and nodding. They leave as they start to force the other patrons to leave, soon the building is empty as he sighs. "What I am to speak about is kept only between me, the president, and George. Of us three… we only want your safety. Everyone else things of a project I am trying to revive is meant for monsters, but it is not." He says as Asriel's eyes narrow.

"Then _who_ is it for. What the hell is going on _Daniel._ " Asriel questions as Daniel sighs.

"There… is more to you two than we know, however I have… been studying in my own time all the tomes, books and anything else about the ancient times. I had the most 'royal' scrolls brought to me and thanks to them being in perfect condition I could read them and study them perfectly fine. It helped that the language is so similar to our dead language Latin." He says as Frisk looks to him.

"Your talking about this 'Kein' Family tomes..." Daniel nods as he looks to Asriel.

"Asriel, what I have learned, let me tell you something. What ever _Frisk_ did to save you, it does not follow the normal things she can do, in fact from what I can tell, she has somehow turned you into what she is. The reason I am saying this is normally… _what_ she could have done would have _bound_ her in a more different way. One where if she _desired_ she could have you love her, and learning of that could have made things very difficulty… maybe even ruin any chance between you two." Daniel says as he sighs. He looks Asriel in the eyes as he smiles.

"I would never want that to happen, which is why I am going into detail of explaining it." He says as Asriel stares at him.

"Can we get to the point Daniel?!" Frisk says getting impatient. Daniel turns to Frisk with a look in his eyes.

"Okay, First off the reason we even _know_ that there is something special about you two, is that a few months before the monsters were freed we discovered that the human soul is an actual usable object of our bodies. We planned to use it's presence to detect people hidden under rubble that were alive and find enemies in time of war in case they were a danger. We planned it to use to help people most of all." Daniel says starting his explanation.

"However the day we tested it, _you_ broke the barrier and freed the monsters. It lit up our scans like Christmas morning! That was not all, we designed it to show the uniqueness some how of other souls… we saw millions of white souls but in the middle of all them, we saw two. Two small little blips that were not the same as the rest, but looked identical. The scans show up on a holographic projection. As this island we were using for the testing grounds, the humans were brought here for a colonization of the island as everyone wanted a new place to start anew." Daniel says as Frisk and Asriel's eyes widen.

"Whoa wait what?! You were using those people as test subjects?" Frisk asks as Daniel shakes his head.

"No, we already tested the effects of it before, we needed to test it on a large scale and humans have the strongest 'souls' at the time. Being the fact that this island is hidden in the Bermuda Triangle it we thought it'd be the best place, ever since we got past all the electrical interference this place gives we thought it was a good spot. Little did we know that interference was cause of the barrier… this island is a lot bigger than we expected now that the interference is gone." Daniel says as Frisk looks to Asriel. Asriel looks to Daniel with worry.

"Okay I get it, fancy tech. Get back to our souls." Asriel says as he feels like this could be a problem if he doesn't learn soon.

"Right, A human soul glows a red, but dimly color red. Like as if it is a gentle object. A monster soul glows white, bright as if a light bulb meant to shine a path, but your souls… glow red brightly, with a hint of royal purple growing in the core of it on our device, Red with a royal purple core as if to lead. As humans have done for generations, Red and purple combined are still seen as a sight of royalty yet more subtle than the gold and red. Over looking the details in the tomes, it was symbolized that these 'souls' were of another faction. Another Race known as the _'_ _Sio'ta'_ we still have not got it entirely understood, however from what we can see, Frisk's use of magic is no coincidence. She has magical powers beyond what monsters have, Now you Asriel have the same strengths as her." Daniel finishes as Frisk stares with wide eyes.

"So, we are not monsters nor humans now?" Asriel asks looking down at the table, their food had already gotten cold as he remembers they had food. Daniel nods as he sighs.

"However with this new data, we have learned a few things that only me and George know… the reason we are working towards helping you. There is two _factions_ of the Sio'ta, the ones who are of the royal family and the ones of the normal families. I have noticed, and George knows of this now, however it won't be long till humans learn. The brighter the soul, the stronger the connection to the Sio'ta. I am of the normal family of Sio'ta it turns out, however thanks to the years and living right I have blended into human society well, for the others they normally go 'missing' before living peacefully in private zones of the world. However we have never noticed anything before and I think I have a theory as of why." He says as Frisk looks at him.

"C-Can we just take a breather?" She asks as Daniel nods.

"This is a lot to take in, so let us take a moment and catch our breaths." Daniel says as he looks at them. "However once we-" An explosion suddenly takes place as a large tentacle blasts through the front of the restaurant as it goes for Frisk, Asriel quickly stands as he summons up his Chaos saber, before cutting through it, sending a large chuck of tentacle that flies overhead Frisk and Daniel.

"It looks like we will have to resume another time Daniel!" Asriel says as he takes a stance. "Frisk, leave with Daniel, I trust him more now that hes done this for us. Hes risked a lot to bring us this info like this out in public." He says as Frisk look Asriel.

"No way! I'm-" Asriel turns to look at Daniel.

"Daniel get her out of here! Or I swear to on my dust that I'll put my foot up your ass!" Asriel yells as Daniel chuckles and quickly starts pulling Frisk away. The building starts to fall apart as they move Daniel yells back to Asriel as he smiles.

"Don't worry I will take Frisk away from here, just don't get your self killed." Asriel chuckles as he watches forwards before another tentacle launches forth towards him. Frisk screaming his name as shes dragged away.

 _'_ _Don't worry, I don't plan on dying today. Not after the fact that Frisk gave me another chance at life.'_ Asriel thinks as his eyes gently glow, he feels a pulse from his soul as he finally feels a change to him. A reason to fight harder, he gives a quiet sight as he exhales. He pumps magic around his body, launching himself forwards. He flies out of the building as it starts to collapse entirely behind him, before him was a familiar smug expression of Omega.

"Look what I found! A pest." Omega says chuckling as Asriel bursts forwards in a new burst of speed as Omega felt a sharp pain on his right side, he looks over to see his right arm now on the floor. _"_ _Oh, so that is how your going to play this little game… and here I was hoping you'd be a push over in person."_ He says with a slight chuckle, his voice quiet as he turns around and faces Asriel, he reaches down picking up his arm and placing it back to his body as mist flows around the wound healing it back onto him. Omega's smug expression turns slightly nightmarish as he smirks widely and his eyes widen with an insane look.

"I won't let you have her!" Asriel screams as he prepares for the fight before him, Omega scoffs as he says nothing, he leaps into the air as several tentacles grow from his back and shoot out towards Asriel, whom jumps on to each one using them to move towards Omega, pumping his legs with magic to make him jump even higher.

As he moves higher and higher he finds a new issue as another tentacle comes from his right and wraps around him and throws him into a nearby building, Asriel snarls as he starts to inwardly chuckle. The dust blocks the view as Asriel suddenly starts to chuckle vocally his chuckle turns to laughter as the dust and dirt clears.

"Oh look, its _so familiar_!" Asriel says as Omega looks at the dust cloud with now an expressionless face as Asriel's eyes slowly pierce past the remaining dust and dirt. He stands there with his shirt destroyed as he scoffs. "Again you seem to want to see me shirtless. If I didn't know better _I_ would say you had a fetish for seeing young adult males without their shirts, but _now_ I know what your really after while focusing your attacks on me. _You don't just want Frisk, you want my soul too. don't you..._ " He says as Omega's face slowly smiles as he begins to laugh heavily.

"So, you know now huh? I see that the other man there was more informed than a human should be… none the less I will deal with you and take my prize. My _Lord_ was very strict on her being brought alive… I expect he wants to make her screa-" He didn't get to finish as the Chaos saber was thrown at him and managed to pierce through his gut. He gives a low growl as he looks to Asriel. "Painful death it is." He says as Asriel glares him down with his own serious expression. The tentacles retract as Omega falls towards the ground, he reaches and grabs the Chaos saber from his stomach as he rips it out and holds it in his right hand. He lands on the ground softly his expression filled with anger.

"I am going to enjoy this more than I should." Omega says as he stares up at Asriel, who calls upon another Chaos Saber and launches towards Omega, their swords clash as sparks flies as Asriel touches ground and turns back to Omega. Dashing at him their swords at the ready clashing from the right as their pushed between each other as they try to overpower one another.

Asriel pushes his sword up as he breaks the clash and goes for a horizontal slash as Omega comes down with the hilt hitting the blade with it knocking it off course as he pushes his blade down upon Asriel whom leaps back dodging the attack. He gives a low growl as his sword catches aflame as it grows from a saber to a long sword, the color staying as it gives off a new gentle glow in the middle of the blade going up to the tip. Asriel leaps through the air towards Omega as their attacks clash, dashing off to the side as their attacks continue.

Omega continues for several more blocks and strikes as he sighs, he snaps his finger as he leaps back, Asriel stops and prepares to dodge the next attack, however what happens next caught him off guard, as several large mist like creatures form, looking like the same Draconic demons from before that he nearly used.

"Go find her and kill her helper, bring me her alive. I plan to break this little fool, in the one way he refuses to believe to happ-" Omega was cut off as one of his minions explodes from a multi colored light firing off into it, he turns back to Asriel whom holds his sword out with fury in his eyes, His sword had split open to reveal a core of multiple colors as it begins to glow brightly before another tight compacted beam of magic fires out missing Omega as he smirks. "Find her!" Omega shouts as he leaps to Asriel, his sword quickly closes up as he goes back to blocking blows. The mist demons run off towards the southern section of the city.

/Frisk and Daniel/

"LET ME GO DANIEL! I GOT TO HELP HIM I GOT-" Frisk begged as Daniel wraps his hand around her mouth.

"And do what? You will only get in the way, your in no fighting condition and you'd likely get killed or get Asriel killed as he would have to focus his attention! This way he can fight knowing your safe." He says as he continues to move her through alleyways, Frisk noticed one thing about this path, it held no cameras. As he removes his hand she opens her mouth.

"Why are we going through these areas with no cameras?!" She asks as she notices something isn't right.

"Easier, because if we get attacked, then guess who has to protect you next? I should not even be in the city today. I-" He sighs as he looks at Frisk. "I secretly watched and learned how the younger monsters learned how to control their magic, and used that to learn. Being a 'Sio'ta' I noticed a change happen since that day you two arrived. _I've_ stopped aging. If there is something special about you two, that can stop the aging process of the Sio'ta then that would mean that every Sio'ta is in jepordy of causing a civil war, if not a global civil war of Humans, Monsters, and Sio'ta. And I am sure the monsters will take us in with no issues, but humans are stubborn." He says as Frisk nods.

"Y-Yeah they are." She says as sighs in defeat. "Humans are very stubborn and afraid." She says as she started to feel this was nothing more than a nightmare. _'_ _Why? Why is this all happening? Attacks? Danger… and chances of war? Is this what I released the monsters to? To be destroyed by the human race?'_ She was worried she betrayed everyone if that were the case. She looks to the ground as Daniel looks at her.

"We should go Frisk, the sooner your safe the better." He says as he turn to see a large beast before him as his eyes widen. Frisk slowly turns only to get knocked back by Daniel being thrown at her as they fly back down the alley. As they skid across the ground Frisk looks towards the creature, a being standing at eight feet tall with black mist and a familiar draconic demon like body as her eyes widen, two more walk up behind it as their corned.

 _'_ _N-No… A-Asriel...'_ Her eyes widen as she felt fear etch into her heart and soul as she gives a scream. "A-ASRIEL!" She screams out.

/Asriel and Omega/

Asriel halts as he turns his head. Something was off and he knew something was wrong, he just didn-

"FRISK!" _'_ _Shit shes in-'_ His thoughts were blocked as he dodges another attack from Omega by jumping back, he was smirking as he looks to Asriel.

"So, the coronation process has started? You can _feel_ her danger can't you..." Omega says as black spears begin to shoot up from the ground around Asriel as he jumps away again. "...that means its nearly time… to end this. I must stop the Coronation and kill you!" He yells out as his attacks double in speed and fury, Spears begin to shoot out from all around at Asriel constantly, he tries his hardest to keep up as suddenly ones flies into his left shoulder and pins him to the ground as another shoots out through his gut and the other vanishes throwing him into the air, his eyes widen as Omega smiles. " _Ah there we go. Finally I caught your hopping ass. I swear your more of a bunny than goat! AND YOU'VE BEEN A PAIN IN MY SIDE!"_ He growls out in a more angry and venom dripping voice, his eyes wide as Asriel slowly feels a numbing feeling growing over his body.

 _'_ _I-Is this it?'_ His vision blurs some as a tentacle slips out of Omega's back as he smiles, his mouth moving as he talks though he can't hear him. The tentacle positions it's self ready to shoot forward to finish him off. _'_ _Is this really? How I am going to die? Alone? Not even getting to marry Frisk… I…'_ His mind slowly darkens as his vision slowly fades.

 _ **"**_ _ **What the hell do you think your doing?!"**_ The voice echos in Asriel's mind as he finds himself in a black and White void, half the world was black and the other half was white, and it was slowly changing to entirely black, Asriel stands on the darkened side of his mind as another version of him with black fur and red eyes stand on the white. _**"**_ _ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"**_ It yells at Asriel as he takes a step back.

"W-What? Where am-" The other Asriel walks up and lifts him into the air.

 _ **"**_ _ **ANSWER ME!"**_ It yells again as Asriel sighs.

"I Lost, what does it look li-" It throws him to the ground with fury in it's eyes.

 _ **"**_ _ **NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING BACK?! YOU HAD THIS! THIS GUY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU! IS THE LIFE FRISK GAVE US MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DOES YOUR LOVE MEAN NOTHING TO YOUR SURVIVAL? DO YOU REALLY NOT CARE ABOUT FRISK ENOUGH THAT YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW BEFORE YOU CAN TRULY SHOW HER EVERYTHING!"**_ The being yells as tears form at its eyes, it caught Asriel off guard as he looks at him. Slight sobbing comes as it looks to the ground.

"H-Hey are you-" It looks back up some at Asriel.

 _ **"**_ _ **Do you really… just want to die and leave Frisk alone? I don't… want to lose another person I care about..."**_ Asriel's eyes widen as he realizes what this was, his fear and anger, but how did it get to this state of having its own thoughts and desires?!

"N-No, I don't. I don't want to lose anyone else either." He says as the world slowly loses all of its light.

 _ **"**_ _ **Then… stop holding back, you control your magic, you control your attacks… give it everything and protect everyone."**_ Asriel looks away with a struggling expression.

"I don't want to ki-" He found himself lifted up into the air again.

 _ **"**_ _ **DO YOU WANT TO SEE FRISK DIE? YOUR BEING SOFT HEARTED… I DON'T WANT TO SEE FRISK DIE I DON'T WANT TO SEE OUR BROTHER IN THEM AGAIN! I DON'T WANT A RELAPSE OF OUR PAST ON THE SURFACE! FRISK GAVE US A CHANCE FOR A NEW AND HAPPY LIFE A NEW CHANCE TO DO WHAT CHARA WANTED FOR US, TO BE HAPPY AND PROTECT THE ONES WE LOVE!"**_

 _"_ _Hes right you know… I wanted you to be happy and protect the one you love… you told me about that dream where you were protecting me on the surface from a enemy..."_ Asriel turns around to see a older version of Chara standing behind him.

"C-Chara?!" His eyes widen as Chara shakes its head.

 _"_ _A memory of Chara, to look like I should now. Made by the both of you, You remember that dream right? Look back on it… was it really me? Or was it in actuality… Frisk?"_ The body of Chara suddenly fades as Asriel reaches out to them.

"CHARA NO! PLEASE COM- No… your gone, and your right." He sighs as he focues the world around him chances as hes given light one last time and before him was the same city, the same enemy, yet one difference. It was not Chara that lay on the ground bloodied and hurt looking up at him, It was Frisk. "I dreamed of the future, an event that humans do often thanks to their determination. So I had enough determination to see this because I needed to be ready." He feels a throb in his soul as he steels his eyes.

 _ **"**_ _ **So… what-"**_ The other Asriel's eyes widen as he looks down, both of their souls showing, the blacked soul with a purple core and Asriel's Red soul with a purple core. _**"**_ _ **You… want to try again?"**_ Asriel nods as they both smile. _**"**_ _ **Give him hell...**_ "

The world melts back to reality as the tentacle flies forwards only to be blown apart by two teal magic created arrows as Omega looks up towards a roof of a building a man with a rather formal outfit and a large bow in hand, on his hip was a sword. They stood with Prussian blue scales and cherry red accents as they glare at Omega.

 _"_ _Leave my King_ _alone!"_ He calls out as they both felt a pulse of magic come from Asriel as his hands slowly grab the black spear holding him in the air. Their eyes widen as he gives a low growl.

 _"_ _N-Not yet… I made… a promise…"_ The man on the building doubles his efforts as he begins to fire arrows of magical nature down upon Omega, he begins to move about dodging them, though some impale into his shoulders and left arm. Omega growls as he starts to summon tentacles to help him fight. As he gets ready to fight the new enemy hes is forced to dodge a black spear that is thrown at him. Looking back to Asriel as his eyes were blacked with green pupils as he charges forwards towards Omega, he begins to dodge around as Asriel uses his bare claws to attack him, a fury in his eyes was something Omega was not expecting.

 _'_ _W-What the fucking hell?! HE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO AWAKE LIKE THIS YET HIS CORONATION WAS NOT FINISHED!'_ Omega screamed mentally as Asriel kept pushing them back, The man with the bow fires another shot as it lands into Omega's gut causing him pain as Asriel slashes across his face in fury, Omega growls as he leaps back.

"This is not over, fucking bastard your arrows won't stop me next time! And NEXT TIME I WILL KILL THE PRINCE! However I will have to settle for a Princess!" Omega screams out in fury as he shatters into a mist that flies into the air and scatters into three directions. Asriel growls as the man jumps down and towards Asriel. He places his hand upon his head as he lands, gently flowing magic into him, Asriel's scleara's revert back to white as he collapses, his woulds had been healed entirely.

"W-What happened?" He stutters and asks as he looks to the man, as he lifts Asriel up and holds him on on his shoulder.

"No time my King, your queen is in trouble." He says as he bends down and launches up into the air onto a building.

/Daniel and Frisk/

Daniel pants as he keeps himself between Frisk and these beasts before him.

 _'_ _D-Damn I should have figured it was a lot harder than it seemed to use magic under duress.'_ He had been trying to conjure up fire balls to defend themselves from them yet nothing worked, it only seemed to agitate them more.

Daniel gives a snarl as he quickly turns and picks Frisk up bridal style as he rushes out of the alley from whence they came.

"Sorry for this improper carry, but we have no time to lose. Your safety is my priority, After all I would rather not have Asriel break his foot off in my ass, Sounds quite… _assinine._ If you ask me." He says trying to make a joke to keep the situation a bit cheery. _'_ _If only I wasn't so useless.'_ He thought as Frisk shakes her head.

"It's fine, lets just get out of he-" One of the beasts land in front of them after they took a turn, they turn back to blocked by another. They look both ways as they are cornered the beats inch closer carefully getting ready to make their move as someone lands above them.

"FRISK HANG ON!" Asriel's voice calls down as the man next to him pull his bow out and prepares an arrow. His silver eyes glare as they fire off two arrows instantly killing the two creatures as they explode into mist. "RUN BUT DON'T BREATH THE MIST IN, ITS BAD FOR YOU." Asriel screams out as the third creature moves to intercept, Asriel takes the man's sword as he quickly leaps down into the mist, taking a deep breath before entering it as he slams down on to the creature, he winces in pain as it explodes and he hits the ground the man sighs as he jumps down after him.

Frisk and Daniel pant on the safer side of the area as they look into the mist to see the large draconic man walk forwards with Asriel under his arm.

"King you are too reckless..." He says as he walks up to them, The man smiles gently with his scaly covered face as he looks at them. "Ah, my Queen. You have chosen quite a King. Mr. Vice President. You should return back I will return these two to their home. There is quite a bit to discuss before we leave." The man says as a long tail wraps around Asriel as it lifts him into the air. He smiles as he walks up to Frisk.

"Uh… I don't feel exactly sure about this..." Frisk says worried as Daniel sighs.

"Your a Sio'ta aren't you?" Daniel says as he nods. Daniel gives another sigh. "Frisk its fine, this man I doubt he wants to harm you. Hes likely a friend for sure." He says as he turns and walks away.

 _'_ _LIKELY?!'_ Frisk asks looking at Daniel's form leaving. A hand is placed on her shoulder as the dragon like monster smiles.

"Hang on my Queen, I am not proficient in this magic, but its better than getting seen." He says as they both vanish from view leaving the dissipating mist.

They appear at the Dreemurr house as Frisk sighs, a groan heard from Asriel he lifts his head. He looks dryly at the man holding him.

"Could you put me down? I'm not a rag doll." He says as the man chuckles. Asriel is placed down as he wobbles some holding his head. "Yeesh if your gonna be watching over us you could not give us a headache when you use your magic in our skulls..." He says as the man chuckles.

"My apologies, its the best way to clear any damaging toxic magic or magic in general from leaving permanent damage." He replies as Asriel sighs.

"Asriel… do you know this man?" Asriel shakes his head as he rolls his eyes, he motions to follow as he leas the way into the house.

"Nope, but he saved our asses so hes got one in our book… he saved my life so hes definitely got a good mark from me." Asriel says as Frisk gives an accepting sigh.

As they open the door Toriel rushes them as she hugs Frisk and Asriel together.

"You two scared me half to death! We got word there was another attack. Are you both okay?" She asks with worry as Frisk nods her head.

"Yeah, thanks to Daniel and this guy here we are fine. A little roughed around the edges then again we always get that when ever there is an issue." Frisk says with a smile her cheery mode still ever improving as Toriel smiles brightly before looking at the man.

Now that they all look towards him to get a good look they can see him well, the man stood Five foot nine, he was rather lanky and his tail was surprisingly long, looking around three feet in length. His prussian blue and cherry red scales were definitely a factor that stood out, he wore a butler like outfit as he smiles at them with his silver eyes.

"Thank you so much for helping my children. If you don't mind would you like to come in and have something to eat Mr…?" Toriel offers as The man smiles.

"Hanou, Hanou Droak. I would love to stay and eat, however I would like to talk to King Asriel and Queen Frisk." Toriel's eyes widen as she looks to Frisk and Asriel whom both shrug. She sighs as she lets the man in as all of them walk to the living room, where Penny and Jake were watching Television. The four of them walk in and surprise the two as they take their seats.

"Whoa whose the dragon?" Penny asks as she suddenly realizes how serious the situation is, as Frisk and Asriel sit across from Hanou. They stare at each other as they wait for Hanou to speak.

"I believe we should start off on the key point. You are not Human nor monster. Frisk Kein, Asriel Dreemurr." He says as Frisk growls at the last name.

"My name is Frisk Dre-" Hanou shakes his head.

"No it is not, it is Frisk Kein. That is your birth name. Not your adopted name. You are the Princess of the Kein family." He says as Toriel's eyes widen as she looks to Frisk.

"What is with everyone in connecting me to this 'Kein' Family?! I don't even know them!" Frisk says with distaste as she glares at Hanou.

"I understand this is hard to grasp, however You are Frisk Kein, and you are also to be the Queen of The Sio'ta. Our people have awaited your return with your chosen king. Your father has waited for you just the same." Frisk froze as she looks at him.

"M-My father?" The dragon Sio'ta nods as he looks to Frisk. She slumps in her seat as she looks to the ground.

"Let me explain, you were the first born of the Kein family in over one thousand years. However it was fate that brought you to be born by a human mother, with a monster father. Your mother was told of you and that is why she left you the way she did, she was afraid to let you be with her cause she knew her presence would taint yours. She since that day has been missing, however your father has kept strict rules as since you were not old enough to lead us, your father took the role to guide us to the day you would." He says as Frisk and Asriel listen in.

"You would leave the town in search of death, only to find life. You would revive someone who you claim to be your king, that is the man next to you. Asriel Dreemurr. These events were likely foretold to your father and that is why he as entrusted the future of yourself, to yourself. He did not want to ruin the chance of your happiness and the world light." He says as Asriel tilts his head.

"World light?" Hanou nods as he smiles.

"It is a type of Balance, however with your births you have distorted balance and now you must repair them, your births signaled the release of great evils that tipped the balance to World Darkness, but before you can do that, you must take your throne. In order for that to happen a coronation must be held, the ritual has begun either way and things must be finished for it ends." He says as Asriel's eyes glare.

"And if we don't finish it?" He asks as the Sio'ta stares at him.

"Everything will be swallowed by your hatred and fear. While it is torn asunder by her fury, and pain." He says as Asriel feels a twitch in his body. He knew that the darkness in him was his fear and hatred… and if it was that bad then this is serious indeed.

"How long do we have to finish this?" He asks as the man lifts up two fingers.

"Two years time. You must finish it before your Twenty-first birthday. The countdown begins on your nineteenth of this year." Asriel stares at the floor as he nods.

"Okay, then I will hold off anymore questions about that and ask the big one. Explain this whole Sio'ta business." Asriel demands as he gets to the core of the issues around them.

"Sio'ta, a race that unknown, that the humans do not remember. Neither do the majority of monsters. Our racial traits and souls have been in a dormant state thanks to the late Mazerin, our previous ruler. Some of us knew of our heritage as it was passed down generation to generation. Mazerin placed a magical bond on the souls of a Sio'ta that removed our statuses and turned us all into humans, though we had our magic in case we needed it." He says as Frisk looks back up as she looks at Hanou.

"What Statues?" She asks as the man smiles.

"A Sio'ta has several special traits, the first is that we can live nearly indefinitely. The only way is to have so many children, that is the only way to pass from old age. Otherwise it is an illness or to be killed. Though you know from Asriel that killing a Sio'ta is not exactly easy. Our 'Determination' as you call it is our will to keep going as long as we have a reason. It powers us to fight stronger and harder, only if your not holding back as Asriel was today till the end of the fight." He says as Asriel looks down.

 _"_ _I am going to kill Omega next time."_ Asriel says as Frisk's eyes widen and gasp.

"A-Asriel, what the heck is with you? K-Killing that isn't your-" Asriel snaps his head to Frisk.

"IF I DON'T HES GOING TO HURT YOU, I REFUSE! I WILL BE THE ONE TO SHOW HIM THAT I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH SUCH IDEAS!" He yells out as Frisk scoots away from Asriel as he looks at her, his sclera blackened as he blinks and snaps out of it. "Sorry… that was wrong of me to yell at-" Frisk quickly got up and ran off towards her room. "H-hey! Frisk!" He says her door slams he flinches.

"Asriel… are… you okay?" Toriel asks with worry as he shakes her head.

"No… I feel like complete crap." He says as he frowns at the ground. Hanou sighs.

"You are not wrong in your anger and your desire to protect her. Let me say that is something you must never let go of." He says as Asriel looks up at him. "You were soft today, until you snapped and realized… no until _he_ told you the truth. Your fear and hatred told you the truth of your weakness. And you made the choice to fight even if it means to bloody your hands for those you love." Asriel looks to the ground as he nods.

"Now, you must know while you and the queen are exempt from this, for reasons I do not know. However you must know about your 'weakness'. You just activated your 'Corruption' just now, a type of power that normally would cause you to go mad, and become a real monster. However you and Frisk do not have the control loss, you can overdo it and lose control, but not on the case as every other Sio'ta. This _Corruption._ Is our weakness, our darkest secret we hold because..." Hanou looks away with hurt in his eyes.

"Because we sometimes have to kill those we love cause of it. My wife… unfortunately fell to it, and I had to take her out and end her pain. The corruption is painful that we do know." He says as Asriel's eyes were wide, as were Penny, Jake, and Toriel's eyes were also wide. "No matter… we leave in the morning." Hanou says as he stands. "Miss, may I stay the night here? It is a long way back to my house as I do not live in this city." He asks as Toriel sighs and nods.

"Yes… Asriel… go see if you can cheer Frisk up… Penny you best help him since I doubt she will open right now to him. Shes… been sensitive to that topic for a long time." Toriel says as she walks off with Hanou following.

Asriel and Penny stand up and go to Frisk room as Penny looks to Asriel.

"Does… this have to do with the resets in the underground that Frisk told me about?" She quietly asks as Asriel nods.

"Yeah… it was the event we call ' _Genocide run'_ Frisk attempted it and well… she has never been the same." Asriel says as Penny knocks on the door.

 _"_ _W-What is it?! W-W-Who is it?!"_ The sound of crying as Asriel sighs.

"I will… just go to my room and lie down. Tell me when shes calm down." Asriel says as he walks off. Penny sighs as she looks to the door.

"Frisk its me… open up please?" She asks as there was silence as the door slowly opened. Penny walked in as she saw Frisk's red face and tears. She closes the door behind her as she walks up and hugs Frisk. "Frisk… tell me whats wrong?" She asks as Frisk gives a low growl.

"Hes changed again! T-The Asriel I knew… he..." Frisk felt Penny hug tighter.

"What would you do if someone was going to kill Asriel?" Frisk stared on as she felt her heart sink, she remembered the feeling she felt when she thought Asriel was dead the first time, and then the feeling she had when Asriel died in her arms.

"I… don't know." Frisk replies as Penny sighs.

"Asriel, would die for you, but the fact he would kill for you shows one thing, he wants to be there for you than die and make you sad… would you rather him carry these burdens alone? You… hurt him with your actions tonight running away like that." A ping of pain in her chest as she widens her eyes. Frisk didn't even think of that, she never thought what effect her being upset would do to Asriel. A knock on the door as it opens to reveal Hanou.

"Queen Frisk? If I may say one thing before I get some rest for our leave in the morning. I would suggest you take in account all your emotions, You and the King are linked and he can feel them right now. I told him that we need to be up by seven to prepare for our trip, as your father is waiting for us." He says as Frisk looks up to him.

"He… can feel my emotions?" Hanou nods as he frowns.

"Royal Sio'ta link with their chosen, and when the coronation event begins, you can start to feel the other, and the strongest event of it, is emotion. Sad emotions with being upset and angry can really hurt the significant other. Listen to your soul and what do you feel?" He says as Frisk tries to do so, the second she tries she widens her eyes as she feels a wave of hurt and sad emotion wash over her.

"A-Asriel… w-what kind of person am I… to do that to him." She starts to cry as Hanou frowns.

"You should know this is how you can see into your partner's feelings, so you can know if they need you. So what do you think you should do? That is all I wanted to say. Good night my queen." He says as he closes the door. As Hanou leaves Frisk looks to the ground tears filling her eyes.

"Why… do I keep hurting him so indirectly?!" She says Penny looks at her with worry. "All I ever wanted… was to be with him, and now everything is falling apart again." Frisk cries as Penny looks at her.

 _'_ _What do I...'_ Penny closes her eyes as a memory of her own returns to her.

/ _Flashback two years ago/_

 _Frisk and Penny were standing outside looking up to the sky, Frisk had been bothered and she had yet to tell Penny what it was._

 _"So, what was the reason you pulled me out here?" Penny ask as Frisk sighs._

 _"Uh, Penny? Can I ask you something?" She asks as Penny looks at her with a strange expression._

 _"Of course. What is it?" Penny replies as Frisk smiles._

 _"Do you think… I am hurting Asriel indirectly by not being forward with my feelings?" She asks as Penny looks at her._

 _"No way!" Frisk smiles gently._

 _"Good… listen if you ever see me in such a down state about this again, set me straight will ya?" Frisk says as Penny gives a gentle laugh._

 _"Yeah, will do. How do you want me to do so?" Frisk looks to the ground as she chuckles._

 _"Since you've already been forward with how you've always wanted to be with me. I will let you give me a kiss on the lips, full with tongue if you want. Just break me out of that." Frisk says as Penny's face lights up brightly._

 _"F-FRISK!" She screams as Frisk laughs at her._

 _/Flashback end/_

 _'Heh, you were not joking… you really are one weird friend.'_ Penny sighs as she turns Frisk to look at her. Frisk's eyes widen as Penny does so.

"Pen what are you-" Her face lights up as Penny locks lips with her as she screams internally.

 _'_ _W-WHAT THE HELL PEN WHY ARE YOU-'_ She barely remembers that day as she lets penny deepen it and lets everything unwind. It was not long as She pulls back with a red face.

"Y-You better let me do that again sometime, Its nice." Penny says panting, as Frisk chuckles in her pants.

"N-No way, that was a one time deal… hope you enjoyed it..." Frisk says with a smile. She gently presses Penny off of her as Penny pouts. She looks to her with a smile. "I… gotta go talk to Asriel." She says as she walks out of the room. Penny sighs as she stands and walks to her room in the house.

 _'_ _And I need to go blow off some steam… I hope I packed my special item, I could use it right about now… that was way more heated than I wanted… AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO USE MY TONGUE!'_ Penny screams mentally as she walks back to her guest room and locking the door behind her.

In Asriel's room he was out cold on his bed without his blanket there was it was in Frisk's room still. Frisk walks in as she walks towards Asriel climbing in bed with him as she wraps her arms around him, he slowly wakes as she whispers.

 _"_ _Sorry, I am so sorry for the way I acted. I didn't know I was being so cruel to you."_ She says as Asriel turns his head, his fur matted down by his tears as he looks at her.

"Frisk, its my fault I-" She tightens her hug as she continues.

 _"_ _I… never knew that you were trying so hard to protect me, and I was in the wrong for getting upset at you, if I was in your position, I fear I would be in the same boat. I don't like killing… in fact I hate it. However, it is not my choice to force you to not kill. I will… try, and not get mad at you as long as the person is no longer innocent or is hurting innocent people."_ Frisk says as Asriel slowly turns and wraps his arms around her.

 _"_ _Okay."_ He whispers back as the rest their heads against each other. _"_ _But don't blame yourself, I should have been more considerate… I remember why you hate killing and I… I am sorry."_ Frisk shakes her head against his as she closes her eyes.

 _"_ _Please, no more. I guess we are being forced on an adventure, guess that visit to Belara will have to wait till we get back. So let us rest."_ Asriel nods as they fall asleep in each others' arms.

Down the hall Jake tries to enter the guest room as he notices its locked.

"Penny… what are you doing in there?!" Jake asks as sputtering noises go on.

"N-Nothing Jake, I will be done with what i'm doing in a f-f-few!" Her voice ragged and heavy as it sounded like she was panting.

"PENNY THIS IS NOT OUR HOME!" Jake says scoldingly.

"J-Jake j-just wait a-" She groans loudly as Jake blushes. Toriel walks up behind him with a smile.

"Is everything alright?" Toriel asks as Jake stiffens up.

"Y-Yeah! Everything is fine." He says as Toriel reaches over and checks the door.

"Did your sister fall asleep? Here let me-" She unlocks the door with her claw and opens it, What she saw as she closes the door with a red face. ". . ." Jake says nothing as he stares at the floor. There was several moments of silence as Penny was watching the door and was unable to yell due to her newfound embarrassment. "I… Will prepare another room for you to rest in tonight." Toriel says as she walks away. Jake staring at the floor.

 _'_ _D-Damn it Penny!'_ Jake sighs as he walks away, only for a quiet scream that sounded like a squeak come from the room.

Hours pass as its now seven in the morning as Frisk is woken by Toriel as she smiles upon them.

"Come now children, it seems your adventure begins earlier than expected. Just be home in time to go back to catch up on school work." Toriel says as Frisk looks up at her, she seemed happier this morning as she smiles at her.

"Is everything alright mom?" Toriel nods with a smile.

"Yes, i'm just so happy to see you growing up and learning more about your past, it worries me still, however I am happy your resolving your issues." Toriel says as she turns to the door. "I am also happy to say that you are my precious daughter, I realize that now. I know you will never leave without a reason for it. So take care Frisk I need to go to the school." Toriel says as she leaves, Frisk sits up and wakes Asriel up as they both climb out of the bed, Frisk heads to her room as she grabs some clothes and changes, while Asriel grabs his clothes from his own room.

They walk down the hall and down the stairs as they see Penny, Jake and Hanou waiting for them. Jake and Penny had their backpacks on with a few additions such as a bedroll and what appears to be an additional storage compartment attached on.

"Come on you slow pokes Daylight is wasting." Penny says with a bright smile as Jake smirks.

"W-whats going on, Hanou are they joining us?" Hanou nods.

"Yes, They requested to come with when I told them were we were going." Asriel tilted his head.

"That is right, you never did say were we are heading." He replies as Hanou smiles.

"We are going to Belara, the town of new beginnings. Your home town my queen." Frisk's eyes widen as she turns to Asriel whom chuckles.

"Well ain't that a surprise, it looks like our plans are on full go. Lets pack up and headout then shall we Frisk?" Asriel asks as everyone looks to her, she looks to the ground with a smile.

 _'_ _Everyone… is waiting on me now, we are heading to Belara… we are..'_ She looks up with a smile as she nods. "Yeah, lets go, Lets go to my home town!" She says with a smile _'_ _We are going home.'_ She mentally sighs with a large smile.

Frisk and Asriel quickly grab their traveling backpacks and prepare as the five of them quickly set off, taking the slower and more scenic route of walking there. Frisk would use this chance to rebuild stamina and leg strength as she planned to go with Asriel to swim now.

/Break/

/Special Scene/

Sometime later they had arrived in the Forest, Frisk sighs as it was late, they were on the other side of the city and it was quite large. It took them five hours to leave the city, and then they had meadow plains to travel through which they took a three hour break as Frisk was not used to this, then it was another four hours to reach the forests. They had been in the forests for over two and half hours before Hanou called it a night.

"Alright let us setup camp here, since we are in the open, Penny, Jake you two with me will take turns keeping watch. Frisk and Asriel need their rest. Asriel definitely, hes still not recovered entirely from inhaling the mist twice this week from our enemy. He may seem fine, but he is definitely weakened." Hanou says as Jake and Penny nod.

"Hey! I am totally able to fight!" Asriel says as Hanou ignores him.

"Let us setup, Frisk Asriel, why don't you two relax, you seem like you have a lot on your minds so use this time to find a spot and watch the stars. It may help you relax." Hanou says as the three of them get to work setting up a camp in the clearing they had arrived in. Frisk sighs as Asriel smiles, he leads her to a small area near the clearing and climbs a tree with her as they lay in the tree looking at the stars. Frisk laid on Asriel as he holds onto her.

"So, Frisk. What are you going to do first if we find your father?" Asriel asks as Frisk smiles, they look upon the bright starry sky as she closes her eyes.

"Get answers..." She replies as Asriel chuckles, they close their eyes as they fall asleep in the tree.

/Break/


	4. Notice about delay

Hello everyone!

I must apologize for the delay, I have been under so much stress its... been a trip.

So first off, i gained SO much free time that even though i have it... i havn't had the motivation to write, as i just quit my job under bad circumstances.

One of my managers had been lying about me and pushing me harder for no reason, all of a sudden. My hours were getting longer and longer and i was getting more days, but i guess the rate i was adjusting to the work was a danger to her or the people she hired so she decided to push me till i left... unfortunately i was not adjusted to work enough be strong against it.

Up next i have had to get ready and stress over my Graduation ceremony this month, so ive been Trying my hardest to not slam my head into the wall with fear of screwing something up.

So i plan to work hard on Chapter 4 and 5 ASAP, and as another apology, i plan to release the next chapter of JourneyTale to progress that story some. but it remains on haitus mainly.

Unchained fates is going to still be worked on.


End file.
